believe in love
by light and snow
Summary: La alma gemela de Regina,Emma murió el día que se iban a escapar,y después se convirtió en la reina malvada pero fue ganada por su enemiga y lanzo un hechizo,18 años después aparece su Amante y está muy viva y se entera que es la madre de su hijo adoptivo e hija de blancanieves y su príncipe.Podra tener su final feliz? Y además con rivales en el amor(la reina malvada otro universo)
1. Chapter 1

no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.

Un poco triste.

Es la primera historía que hago de erase una vez espero que os guste.

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

El amor es una cosa muy mágica bueno enrealidad lo más fuerte que existe pero dentro de él hay muchos tipos de ellos y lo más poderoso es el amor verdadero, es tan poderoso que puede destruir cualquier hechizo.

Y es tan poderoso que cualquiera puede tenerlo, incluso la más malvada de todas como: "La reina malvada"

Esta historia, trata de como el amor verdaredo entre dos personas que es tan poderosa, puede superar cualquier cosa.

….

Erase una vez, en un hermoso prado vivía una hermosa doncella llamada Regina, ella vivía en una gran casa que tenía un establo, al cumplir los 18, su madre Cora no dejaba de buscar a un pretendiente que tendría una gran riqueza, pero desafortunadamente, la joven ya había encontrado el amor verdadero en la chica de los establos de 16 años Emma, hace dos años Regina le confesó su amor y Emma le devolvio sus sentimientos, las dos entendieron que eran almas gemelas y estaban destinadas a permanecer con la otra para siempre, las dos mantenían su amor en secreto, por miedo de lo que Cora les haría.

En el establo,Regina tenía a Emma en la pared sin tener una salida.

-Te he acolarrado, mi princesa y no voy a dejarte escapar jamás -prometió Regina mientras atacaba a su amante a besos.

-Y como piensas hacer para que no me escape, que digamos, puedo escaparme de estar atrapada en una pared-respondió Emma riendose de los ataques.

-Esta noche, nos escaparemos muy lejos de aqui, encontraremos nuestra cabaña o haremos la propia y no habra ningun momento en donde aparte mis ojos en ti-tambien prometio Regina.

-Y que pasa con tu madre?-se preocupo Emma

-No se enterara, ni me importa lo que piense, incluso te protegere de ella, nos vemos esta noche-respondio Regina antes de besarla y irse a su casa.

-Esta noche..-suspiro Emma con alegría.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho, ya que Cora entró en el establo, sosprendiendo a Emma.

-E oido, que os vair a iros, sin pedirme permiso, y no te voy a dejar que te cases con mi hija-dijo Cora dulcemente.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señora Cora, pero yo y Regina nos iremos lejos de aquí y de usted-respondió Emma.

-No me queda otra que haceros separar-dijo Cora.

-Sabes que no funcionara,quitarme el corazón, sabes que no puedes matarme-respondió Emma recordando que Cora la intento matar más de una vez.

-No,voy a hacer eso-dijo Cora mientras envolvia a Emma en una niebla purpura-"Sera peor,naceras otra vez y tu madre sera la mayor enemiga de Regina, y no la recordaras, haber si vuestro amor puede superar esta tragedia".

Cora, se fue del establo y al llegar a casa, le conto a su hija que su querida Emma había muerto, la ira y la tristeza lleno el proble corazón de Regina, una semana después salvo a una pequeña niña llamada Blancanieves y después de unos días el rey Leopord el padre de la niña le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó, esa misma noche le dijo a Blanca que se iba ir muy lejos y que no le contase a nadie y ella se lo prometió pero al día siguiente Blanca rompió su promesa y Regina creció con mucho odio y al matar al rey, intentó matar a Blancanieves con su magiá pero el amor verdadero entre Blanca y su principe vencieron, pero en el día de su boda, les advirtió romper su felicidad y al día siguiente cuando la princesa había nacido Regina creo su hechizo mandando a todos a un mundo sin magia y sin recuerdos pero la salvadora se libro de ese hechizo, la hija de Blancanieves y el principe azul y su nombre era Emma y no sabía que 28 años después su vida iba a cambiar.

Como para Regina que 18 años después adopto a un niño quien llamo Henry pero no sabía que 10 años después su vida cambiaria para mejor?

Continuará…

**Espero que os guste la introducción y perdonad por la ortografía, dejar vuestros comentarios por favor.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

No habido ningun comentario pero cuatro personas ya siguen esta historia y eso ya es algo.

no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.

Un poco triste pero bueno.

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 2:**

En un apartamento de Boston, una doncella de 28 años, muy guapa estaba sola, celebrando su cumpleaños y al soplar dijo su deseo: No quiero pasar mi cumpleaños sola.

En el momento que la vela se apagó, el timbre de su puerta sonó, al abrir se encontró con un niño de pelo castaño de más o menos 10 años de edad.

-Oye si has venido a por caramelos, mala suerte porque no tengo-le dijo la mujer.

-No he venido por eso-respondió el niño-tu eres Emma Swan?

-Si,lo soy-respondió Emma sosprendida.

-Me llamo Henry, soy tu hijo-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de haber tenido a un hijo-respondió Emma.

-Te acuerdas que diste a un niño en adopción hace 10 años?Ese era yo-le respondió Henry.

-Como me has encontrado?-preguntó Emma

-Eso no importa mucho, e venido para llevarte a casa, ellos te necesitan y ella más-le dijo Henry.

-Y a donde me quieres llevar? Y quienes son ellos y ella?-empezó a preguntar Emma.

-A Storybrooke, lo demás te contare por el camino-dijo el sin darle tiempo a la pobre mujer de quejarse.

-"Storybrooke, que nombre tan particular"-pensó Emma antes de montar con Henry en su pequeño coche amarillo.

Por el camino,Henry le contó, que una reina malvada, había lanzado un hechizo haciendo que todos los personajes de los cuentos se fueran a Storybrooke, un lugar sin magia ni sin sus recuerdos, el hechizo solo se rompería por la Salvadora, la hija de Blancanieves y el principe azul y esa era ella.

-Espera, me estas diciendo que yo soy la hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe azul?-se burló Emma.

-No es una broma y además antes de ser su hija, eras el amor verdadero de la reina malvada y lo sigues siendo-dijo Henry intentando convencerla.

.Haber si lo pillo, soy la hija de Blancanieves y su príncipe y me dices que antes de ser su hija soy la amante y verdadero amor de la reina malvada, la enemiga de mi madre-dijo Emma.

-Si, y que tu eres la unica quien puede romper el hechizo que la reina malvada hizo, y hacer que todos recuerden quienes eran.

-Henry, yo tengo un don, el saber quien esta mintiendo-suspiro derrotada la mujer.

-Tu crees que te estoy mintiendo?-preguntó Henry

Emma le miró y vio que no le mentía pero era imposible, no existían los cuentos de hadas.

-Mira no es lo mismo en creer en algo que no existe-derrepenté ve un cartel que pone: STORYBROOKE.-Hemos llegado, dime donde vives?

-No te lo dire, hasta que no me creas-le dijo Henry.

Emma aparco en la plaza del pueblo y se bajaron y vieron a un hombre con gafas paseando con su perro quienes se acercaron.

-Henry que haces a estas horas por aquí?-le preguntó

-Archie, esta es mi madre Emma-le presentó Henry

-Hola, encantado, me llamo Archie-le dijo Archie sonriendole.

-Mucho gusto, oye sabes donde vive Henry?-le preguntó Emma.

-Allí, en frente en la casa de la alcaldesa-dijo antes de irse.

-Tu madre es la alcaldesa?-le pregunto Emma mientras se montaban en el coche y se dirigian allí.

Al llegar se bajaron del coche.

-Emma tienes que creerme, esto es real, mi madre es la reina malvada, ella te ha estado esperando y ellos y yo, por favor-le suplico Henry mientras se dirigian a la puerta, cuando una mujer salio corriendo para abrazar a Henry.

-Henry donde habías estado?Sabes que hora es?-le preguntó la alcaldesa a su hijo.

-Lo siento por preocuparte, he ido a buscar a alguien muy importarte para todos pero más para ti-dijo antes de ir a su casa.

-Quien?-susurro la alcaldesa, cuando se levanto se quedo paralizada, era ella con el pelo rubio , sus ojos azules o verdes, esa cara tan hermosa y esa es expresión, esa sin duda su verdaredo amor Emma y esta delante de ella y estaba viva.

-Hola, me llamo Emma Swam-se presentó Emma.

-Me llamo Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke-dijo Regina intentando aguantar las lagrimas de alegría, su Emma había vuelto y parecía que no la recordaba pero ella iba a luchar a ella, le iba a ayudar a recordar y iban a conseguir su final feliz, juntas y nadie las iba a separar.

-Soy la madre biológica de Henry-le dijo Emma-pero no voy a separar a henry de ti.

-Quien es el padre?-preguntó Regina mientras apretaba sus puños, nadie tocaba a su Emma era suya y de nadie más y mataría al padre.

-Alguien que ya no importa, le di de adopción por darle una vida mejor, me quedaré unos días para estar con Henry, buenas noches-dijo Emma con una sonrisa fingida y irse a buscar un apartamento que busco alojamiento en la casa de la abuelita.

En la casa de Regina, ella se había prometido reconquistar a su querido amor, iban a convertise en una gran familia, los tres y ya se encargaría de matar al padre y con eso se durmió.

Henry miró sonriendo al reloj del pueblo, las agujas se empezaban a mover, la salvadora había llegado.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado,lo siento por la ortografía.E actualizado prontó ya que sabía que poner por que me recordaba al primer capítulo **

**Esto es un Swan queen a 100% lo mismo con los otras dos parejas aunque tardaran en salir.**

**Hasta la vista!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a lo que habeis comentado, ya tengo un favorito y dos personas más siguen esta historia.

no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.

Un poco triste pero bueno.

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 3:**

Al día siguiente en la casa de la abuelita,Emma estaba durmiendo, mientras tenía un extraño sueño.

_Emma estaba en un prado, tranquilamente durmiendo, hasta que unos labios se posaron en los suyos._

_Se apartó rapidamente del extraño o de la extraña._

_-Quien eres?Porque me has despertado?-empezó a preguntar Emma._

_-Soy alguien quien tu corazón me ha creado para que recuerdes quien eres, para que recuerdes todo, incluso a mí-dijo la extraña._

_Y con eso Emma se desperto._

-"Que sueño tan raro"-pensó ella cuando, sonó el timbre de su puerta, al abrir se encontró ni más ni menos que con Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, quien tenía una gran sonrisa y traía una gran cesta de manzanas.

-Buenos días,Emma, que tal tu primera noche en Storybrooke?-preguntó la morena-"Y más en un apartamento tan pobre como este, tenía que haberla dicho que viniera a vivir conmigo y con Henry"-se lamentó la alcaldesa.

-Pues bien..oye esas manzanas no estaran envenenadas?-preguntó Emma, haciendo que Regina se pusiera sería.

-Claro que no están envenenadas,querida, quien te a contado eso?-preguntó la morena-"Yo jamás te haría daño a ti o a Henry, Emma eso ni lo dudes, como mi amor por ti"-penso Regina

-Henry,me dijo que todos de Storybrooke sois personajes de cuentos y tu eras la reina malvada quien les había mandado a todos aquí-le contó Emma.

-Sabes cómo son los niños, tienen tanta imaginación pero Henry es el que más tiene imaginación y lo llevo al sicologo, para intentar solucionarle ese problema-le contó Regina-"Yo en persona te contaré todo lo que tendrás que saber, querida, todo a su debido tiempo".

-Me gustaría acompañar a Henry a la escuela si no le importa-propuso Emma

-Bien,pero yo que usted me daría prisa, Emma, la escuela comienza pronto-le avisó la alcaldesa-y después me gustaría que fueses a mi despacho, para hablar-dijo ella con un guiño antes de irse.

-"Me parece haberla conocido, en alguna parte"-pensó Emma antes de irse corriendo para acompañar a Henry y lo encontró en medio camino.

-Buenos días chico-le saludo Emma.

-Hola,Emma, que tal tu primer día aquí?-preguntó Henry.

-Bien, quitando que tu madre no deja de amenazarme-respondió ella.

-Ella,nunca te amenazaría, está intentando conseguirte de vuelta-dijo Henry.

-O sea reconquistarme?-preguntó ella.

-Exacto,puede que parezca una locura, ya que tu crees, que no la conoces pero enrealidad os conoceis muy bien ya que fuiste y eres su amor verdaredo-le contó Henry y antes de que esta dijiera alguna palabra-Adios Emma-le gritó feliz,mientras se iba contento a clase.

Antes de irse, se encontró con una mujer de su misma edad, pelo corto y moreno y tez blanca como Blancanieves.

-Nunca había visto a Henry tan feliz así,me llamo Mary Margaret, la s. Blanchard-se presentó Mary Margaret.

-Yo soy Emma Swan su madre biologica, encantada sr Blanchard-se presentó Emma.

-Con razón, que este contento, soy su profesora y yo le di ese libro que lo lleva a todas partes, en ese cuento el cree que yo soy Blancanieves y tu?-preguntó ella.

-Yo no estoy en ese cuento-respondió ella confusa-me tengo que ir, un placer Mary Margaret.

-Lo mismo digo Emma-respondió ella con una sonrisa- me gustaría que nos conocieramos mejor-le propuso ella.

-A mi tambien, que te parece en el restaurante de la abuelita, esta tarde?-preguntó Emma.

-Me parece genial, a esta tarde-dijo antes de entrar.

-"Henry piensa que ella es mi madre, no me lo puedo creer"-pensó ella antes de ir al despacho del alcalde.

-Buenos días Emma-dijo Regina contenta-"Piensa Regina, tienes que hacer algo para intentar reconquistarla"

-Para qué querías verme Madame Mayor?-preguntó Emma.

-Quiero, ofrecerte un trabajo, -le propuso Regina poniendose seria-Me gustaría que te convirtieras en el nuevo sheriff.

-Espera, es que en Storybrooke no hay sheriff?-preguntó Emma.

-Que digamos, su antiguo sheriff murió hace dos años de un ataque de corazón-le contó Regina.

-"Algo me dice que ella tuvo algo que ver"-pensó Emma-Esta bien,me convertiré en sheriff.

-Muy bien,me gustaria celebrarlo con irnos a comer a mi casa,esta tarde-propuso Regina-"por favor que diga que si"

-Lo siento mucho,pero e quedado con alguien-dijo antes de irse.

-"Quien habra sido"-pensó Regina muy enfadada-"Juro que encontrare a esa persona"

Continuará….

**OTRO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, LO SIENTO POR LA ORTOGRAFÍA**

**HASTA OTRA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los que comentais

no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.

Un poco triste pero bueno.

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 4:**

Después de que las clases terminaran, Emma llevó a Henry a su casa.

-Bueno alguna buena noticia, mientras yo estaba en la escuela?-preguntó Henry.

-Si, e conocido a tu profesora, quien voy a comer con ella después y e conseguido un trabajo como la sheriff, de Storybrooke-dijo Emma mientras se acercaban a la casa dela

alcaldesa.

-Y mi madre,no te ha invitado a nada?-preguntó Henry un poco confuso.

-Si, pero lo rechaze-dijo Emma sin más.

-Por qué?-preguntó otra vez el niño.

-Tenía que ir a comer con Mary Margaret.

-MARY MARGARET? Estas loca, mi madre la matara-se aterrorizo Henry.

-Chico calmaté, no va a matar a nadie, no mientras esté yo aquí-se lo aseguro Emma.

-Tu, tendrías que saberlo mejor, mi madre haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quiere, y lo que quiere eres tu, tienes que proteger a tu madre de ella-dijo el preocupado.

-Oye, es imposible que ella sea mi madre y que Regina sea mi amante…-empezó Emma.

-Prometida-le cortó el.

-Que?-preguntó Emma sin comprenderlo.

-Unos días antes de que Cora te diera ese hechizo y te separara de tu amor verdaredo, mi madre te propuso matrimonio y tu le dijiste que si y te dio un anillo -intento Henry convencerla.

-Como antes te decía,es imposible, pero te aseguro que protegeré a Mary Margaret, incluso con mi vida-le aseguro de nuevo Emma.

-Bueno, adios Emma-dijo antes de entrar a la casa y antes de que Emma se fuese, una voz interrumpio.

, debes de estar cansada, porque no entras en mi casa, antes de ir a su cita-escupió la última palabra con odio ,Regina.

-Lo siento, pero no-rechazo Emma antes de irse, otra vez la alcaldesa la retuvo.

-Puedo saber, con quién vas?-preguntó con voz totalmente celosa.

-No es asunto suyo-dijo Emma simplemente antes de irse,dejando a una Regina muy celosa.

En la casa de la abuelita, Emma y Mary Margaret habián empezado a comer y hablar, cuando la camarera se acercó.

-Tu debes de ser Emma,hola mi nombre es Ruby-se presentó la hermosa camarera.

-Emma mi amiga Ruby,Ruby Emma, mi nueva amiga y la madre biológica de Henry-dijo Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues me parece,Emma que ya tienes a otra nueva amiga-le guiño Ruby a Emma,mientras se sentaba al lado de Mary Margaret.

-Bueno Emma,cuando has venido a Storybrooke?-preguntó la profesora.

-Ayer a la noche-respondió Emma.

-Que sospresa, desde ayer a la noche las agujas del reloj se empezaron a mover-dijo Ruby sosprendida.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad-se dio cuenta Mary Margaret.

-Me estáis diciendo que hasta,ayer por la noche, las agujas no se habían movido?-preguntó Emma.

-Exactamente-interrumpió una voz.

-susurró fríamente Ruby.

-Si has venido a comer, puedes quedarte pero si no largate-dijo la abuelita enfadada.

-Me iré si la me acompaña-dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia.

-Podemos ir con ella?-preguntó Ruby mirando con odio al señor y no sabía porqué.

-Muy bien-dijo mientras era seguido por las tres amigas,

Al llegar a su tienda,cogió una cajita y se lo dio a Emma.

-Que hay aquí dentro?-preguntó Emma.

-Algo que te pertenecía,hace mucho tiempo-dijo antes de que las tres se fuesen.

-No me cae nada bien ese hombre,desde que vivo aquí no me cae nada pero nada bien-confesó Ruby.

-Sabes a mi me pasa lo mismo con la alcaldesa-confesó Mary Margaret-Emma te gustaría vivir en mi apartamento,así tendrás a alguien y Ruby podría venir-le propuso la profe.

-Esta bien-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Antes de irnos a por tus cosas,puedes abrir que es esto?-preguntó Ruby mirando a la cajita.

-Si,si-dijo Mary Margaret contenta.

Emma lo abrió y encontró un anillo muy hermoso,parecía echó puro y en ese anillo ponía su nombre.

-Es hermoso-dijo Ruby.

-Me preguntó quién me había dado-dijo Emma sosprendida pero derrepente sin saber porque una sonrisa apareció por sus labios.

Después,entre las tres mudaron las cosas de Emma que no fueron muchas cosas al apartamento de Mary Margaret,Ruby se fue, y no pasó mucho antes que las dos cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

En la casa de la alcaldesa,Regina acostó a Henry y se fue a dormir, mientras aun recordaba el día que propuso a Emma.

FLASH BACK. REGINA POV.

_Hoy era un día normal en el prado,mi madre me había estando dando clases para ser una buena esposa, pero a mi no me había importado,al final llegó la hora del descanso y fui a ver a mi novia,ya era hora, le iba a proponer matrimonio y sería totalmente mía,con solo eso me acerque a los establos y allí estaba ella._

_Me acerque sin que se de cuenta y la abraze,haciendo que ella gritase de la sospresa._

_-Regina me has dado un susto-dijo ella enfadada._

_-Vamos,mi princesa, sabes que no puedes estar enfadada por siempre-dije yo mientras le acolarraba a la pared y la llenaba de besos._

_-Tienes razón-dijo ella al final._

_Yo sonreí y me puse de rodillas,mientras abría una cajita que mostraba un hermoso anillo, quien encargue hace una semana en secreto._

_-Emma,nos conocimos desde hace mucho,me acuerdo cuando te salve despues que tu me salvaras y despues de convertirnos amigos,robaste mi corazón, y me sentí bien al saber que yo el tuyo y nos convertimos en amantes en secreto,después de dos años de relación e decidido que quiero dar un paso grande, Emma quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Tendría que estar tonta para decir que no, CLARO QUE SI-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_-Entonces,te doy este anillo, que dice que tu eres mi prometida y con esta pulsera que tu me diste yo soy la tuya, y me encargare que en pocos días podamos escapar, ideare un plan, solo espera un poco más, y seras mia, aunque yo ya te pertenezco._

_-Regina,yo ya soy oficialmente tuya solo queda que las personas se den cuenta cuando te diga el sí quiero._

_-No se si aguantare hasta ese día, pero te aviso, si ya eres mía, te advierto soy muy posesiva y reclamativa, no dejare que nadie te toque, solo yo, y solo yo tengo permiso para estar contigo a solas,eres mía,mía._

_-Sabes,si no fuese que me gusta un poco y que me das gracia cuando te pones así no se lo que hubiese hecho-dijo ella antes de besarme y abrazarme quien yo respondí-y es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti._

_-Te quiero, mi querido cisne-dije yo, con una sonrisa._

_-Yo también-respondió ella con una gran sonrisa._

_FIN FLASH BACK Y REGINA POV._

Regina se despertó con una sonrisa triste, miro la hora y era pronto y antes de dormir, juro una promesa que iba a cumplir.

-"Voy a hacer que recuerdes Emma,nos casaremos y seremos felices para siempre, volveras a mis brazos aunque sea lo último que haga"

_**Continuará…**_

_**podrá Regina reconquistar a Emma? Ya se verá pero tendrá muchos problemas para conseguirlo.**_

_**lo siento por la ortografía.**_

_**hasta la vista.**_

_**VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN, FOREVER(REGINAXEMMA/SWAN-MILLS FAMILY)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los que comentais y si no ponía el nombre de la persona que Ruby y la abuelita odian, es el Sr Gold.

no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.

Un poco triste pero bueno.

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 5:**

Al día siguiente,Regina intentaba calmar los celos de su interior, quien había sido aquel quien había ido con su precioso cisne.

En el desayuno Henry notó que su madre estaba enfadada y preocupada, seguramente porque no sabía quien había salido con su madre.

-Te preocupa ,verdad?-dijo Henry.

-El que?-preguntó Regina saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Quien ha salido con Emma-dijo él-yo ya sé con quién fue-dijo antes de ver a su madre con una mirada divertida.

-Tu sabes,con quién,fue?-preguntó la alcaldesa.

-Te lo diré,si me prometes que no la harás daño-le dijo Henry.

-Esta bien-dijo regañadientes mientras bebía el café-"Pero igual le haré un poco la vida imposible"

-Mary Margaret-confesó Henry, y al oír ese nombre, Regina se atragantó con el café-Mama estas bien?.

-Tranquilo,cariño estoy muy bien solo que me ha sosprendido,bueno me voy, disfruta de tu día libre-dijo Regina,antes de coger su chaqueta y su bolso y ir a ver a una persona.

-"Tenía que ser de todas las personas,ella,te juro Blancanieves que no dejaré que destruyes mi final feliz,ni la de Emma ni la de Henry-dijo mientras aparcaba cerca de la casa de su enemiga.

Antes de salir,se dio cuenta que alguien salía del apartamento y no era ni más ni menos que su cisne,su Emma y tenía una gran sonrisa,Regina al ver eso se le heló la sangre,cuando vio que la rubia se había alejado bastante,se bajó del coche,lo cerró y cogió las llaves guardandolas en el bolso,subió al piso de la y llamó a la puerta,quien la abrió,la persona quien no sabe guardar un miserable secreto,su enemiga,su ex hijastra,Blancanieves pero aquí Mary Margaret o la .Cuando la abrió,la sonrisa que tenía se le borró al ver quien era.

-Hola Regina-dijo esta con voz neutral-A qué viene tu visita?.

-Nada muy importante,solo quería saber que esa persona estúpida quien fue con la eras tu-dijo Regina entrando al apartamento sin permiso.

-Si fui yo, y no es asunto tuyo, lo que hacemos las amigas-le hizo cara Mary Margaret.

-Lo que haces tu,no me importa, como si te tiras por la ventana,pero te advierto no te acerques más a Emma-le dijo con una voz fría.

-Tu no me mandas que tengo que hacer,no digas como si ella fuese de tu propiedad-empezó Mary Margaret-"No voy a dejar que la alcaldesa haga daño a Emma".

-Lo siento,que te lo diga,pero Emma es mía,estábamos destinadas a estar juntas-dijo Regina apretando sus dientes.

-Te equivocas Regina,solo os conocéis desde hace pocos días y al parecer ella estaba comprometida pero no lo recuerda o es una persona que ella no sabe quien es pero esa si y al parecer a esa persona le gusta, hasta para darle un anillo que parece estar hecho de oro-dijo Mary Margaret.

-Un anillo?Quien se lo dío?-empezó a preguntar Regina-"Es ese anillo?"

-El -dijo Mary Margaret, y al oír ese nombre Regina empezó a salir del apartamento cuando dijo una última cosa.

-Me sosprende que tengas,amigas, si supieran cómo eres, una persona que no sabe guardar ni un secreto-dijo antes de salir con una sonrisa,sabiendo que había hecho daño al corazón de Blancanieves y después se fue a la tienda del Sr Gold,al entrar el propietario,tenía una sonrisa parecía que la esperaba.

-Hola señora alcaldesa o debería decir hola su majestad-dijo el sonriendo.

-Al parecer,mi hechizo no te afectó Rumpestiltskin-dijo Regina con su voz de autoridad-dime tu le diste ese anillo a Emma,verdad?-preguntó la reina.

-Si-dijo mientras miraba a la reina malvada quien tenía celos e ira al mismo tiempo-pero que vemos aquí,no sólo Regina se enamoró de Emma Swan sino también la reina malvada-dijo el riendose-quién podía haber pensado que una simple chica de los establos lo que te hizo,te hace y te hará sentir, al final el amor verdaredo si es el poder más grande,pero podrá superar esta tragedia?-dijo él.

Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la reina confusa.

-Que tu madre,le lanzó un hechizo,donde volvería a nacer,siendo la hija de tu peor enemiga y claro si el hechizo se rompe,ella se acordara de ser tu amante,pero tendrá que elegir si quedarse contigo o con sus padres y reino.

Eso hizo que Regina se preocupase pero recupero su sonrisa y dijo.

-Puede que Blancanieves sea su madre, pero no pienso rendirme por eso,Emma regresara a mi.

En el hospital,un hombre quien había estado en coma se acababa de despertar.

Continuará…..

Espero que osa guste y que comenteis,seguramente sabreís quien es el bello durmiente quien se acaba de despertar.

hasta otra


	6. Chapter 6

.

no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.

Un poco triste pero bueno.

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 6:**

Después de estar en la casa del Sr Gold,Regina iba caminando hasta que se encontró con su cisne.

,mira por donde te estaba buscando-dijo la alcaldesa acercandose a su rubia.

-Que deseas ahora Regina?-preguntó la sheriff con voz neutral.

-Deseo invitarte a comer-dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero yo ya e comido en mi despacho-dijo Emma intentando irse pero fue detenida por la alcaldesa.

-Sabes,puedes correr cuanto te apetezca,pero recuerda yo siempre te descubro-dijo la alcaldesa acercandose más,cuando sus labios estaban a poca distancia.

-Yo no estoy corriendo-empezó a decir Emma,pero sin saber porqué se sentía protegida con la alcaldesa.

-Henry te contó,lo de su cuento no?Dime quién eres tú?-preguntó la alcaldesa mientras sus ojos no paraban de mirar los labios de su cisne con hambre.

-El..me..dijo..que-dijo ella nerviosa-"Porque me pondré así, mi corazón esta latiendo,creo que más que cuando estaba con Neal,Vamos Emma Swam,no caigas de nuevo" y con ese pensamiento,se separó de la morena quien la miró con preocupación.

-Pasa algo Emma?-preguntó ella preocupada.

-No nada solo que..-fue interrumpida por una llamada de su móvil,era Ruby.

-Ruby que pasa?

-Henry y Archie están en las minas,tienes que venir-parecía que estaba muy preocupada.

-Esta Mary Margaret contigo?

-Si,al parecer la pobre esta mucho peor.

-Esta bien,voy para alla-dijo colgando el móvil.

-Algún problema?-preguntó Regina.

-Henry y Archie,están en peligro,me acompañas?.

-Por supuestamente-dijo Regina mientras se montaban en el coche patrulla.

Llegaron a las minas en cinco minutos,donde toda la población de Storybrooke estaba preocupada,Emma al salir del coche fue abrazada por sus amigas.

-Tranquilas,los sacaremos con vida-prometió Emma-ya perdí a Henry una vez pero no lo perderé otra vez.

Después de eso,gracias a Pongo el perro de Archie,encontraron una solución para sacar a Henry y a Archie de allí y los sacaron sanos y salvos.

Esa noche,todos estuvieron comiendo en la abuelita,Regina como no se sentía muy bien,al saber que casi todos ellos la odiaban en su antigua vida,salió de allí y Emma al ver eso se fue tras ella.

La alcaldesa se había sentado en el prado mirando a las estrellas.

-Una noche tranquila,verdad?-preguntó la rubia sentandose a su lado.

-Si, totalmente-contestó Regina sonriendo, al saber que al fin estaban las dos juntas,su cisne sin memoria pero no importaba, estaban juntas y sin nadie que molestarlas,eso era lo más importante.

-Nunca había podido ver las estrellas en Boston y aunque pudiera, no con esta tranquilidad-confesó Emma-En estos momentos pienso en esa persona.

-quién?-preguntó la morena con curiosidad y empezando a ponerse celosa.

-Es una estupidez,pero creo que siento algo muy fuerte al ver este anillo-dijo mientras levantaba el dedo,donde tenía puesto el anillo de oro-ahí algo que me atrae, que me hace sonreír,pienso que la persona que lo hizo o lo mando a hacer, es muy especial para mí-confesó ella mientras besaba el anillo, sin darse cuenta que las mejillas de Regina se ruborizaron al ver aquello y al oír la confesión.

-Como para ella-susurro la morena.

-Has dicho algo?-preguntó la sheriff confusa.

-Yo?No-dijo la morena.

Y estuvieron hablando un poco más,hasta que fue la hora que todos tuvieron que ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente Regina se dirigía al restaraurante de la abuelita,cuando derrepente una mano tapó su boca y la llevó a un lugar para hablar en privado.

-Cuando tiempo,Regina o debería decir reina malvada?-preguntó la voz con odio.

-"No puede ser"-pensó Regina con asombro al saber que esa persona,recordaba todo.

Continuará…..

**Haber si sabeis quien es?**

**Espero que comenteis y que os guste.**

**viva la swan queen!**

**Lo siento por la ortografía.**

**Hasta la otra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cora aparecera más adelante en el mundo de los cuentos pero aún queda. Ya que tenemos que ver a la evil queen en los cuentos y algunas cosas tienen que pasar.**

**Neal no se si aparecera. Ya que en los cuentos habrá un rival para la reina.**

**Y SI ES DAVID.**

**y Ruby solo esta enamorada de Belle.**

**no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.**

**Un poco triste pero bueno.**

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 7:**

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí,si es el príncipe azul-dijo Regina con su tono de reina malvada.

-No te hagas la fuerte Regina,se que no eres fuerte sin tu magia-dijo David con rabia-pero no pienso matarte,no soy un asesino como tu.

-Que quieres?-preguntó Regina aun con su tono.

-Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a Blanca-le dijo David.

-Recuperar a tu amor verdaredo?Pero tu sabes quien soy?-le empezó a preguntar con burla la alcaldesa.

-Si,ya se quien eres,la mujer quien intentó matar a mi esposa,la que hizo que cayera en coma,la que separó a mi familia, no sabes cuando quiero que estés muerta pero no,ya se que tu estuviste enamorada de la chica de los establos y que fue tu verdaredo amor eso me contó Blanca-dijo David.

-No quiero que la menciones-le amenazó la reina.

-Calma,dime donde esta Blanca?-preguntó el- y te dare lo que quieras, menos la muerte de mi esposa.

-Muy bien,pero calmate aunque desee la muerte de casi todos,hay un deseo mayor que deseo por encima de todo eso-empezó Regina con su sonrisa de soberana.

-Que es?-preguntó David.

-Ya te lo diré,cuando llegue el momento pero por ahora no debes preocuparte, te aviso nadie recuerda quien es y aquí ella no se llama Blancanieves sino Mary Margaret o la señorita Blanchard y vive en un apartamento no muy lejos de la abuelita,puedes quedarte en la casa de la abuelita pero te lo advierto no te acerques a Emma Swan ni a Henry-le amenazó la ex reina.

-Quienes son?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Algunas personas quienes conocerás muy pronto,pero te lo advierto no te relaciones mucho con ellos o desearias haberte matado antes-se lo advirtió antes de irse.

-"Al parecer tendré que encontrar a Emma y Henry" "Emma..no será mi hija?Habrán pasado 28 años?"-dijo mientras se dirigía al restaurante de la abuelita.

Regina vio alejarse a Mary Margaret y a Emma y se acercó a ellas.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan -dijo con una gran sonrisa-Señorita Blanchard -dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Que te trae por aqui,Regina?Henry esta mal? Espero que no este que o sino.-empezó a preocuparse la sheriff.

-Tranquila,Emma todo esta bien-se lo aseguró la alcaldesa con voz suave y con ojos solo puestos en la rubia.

-Y entonces,para qué has venido?-preguntó Mary Margaret, no gustandole las miradas que le daba la alcaldesa a su amiga.

-Para preguntarle a la por qué no están sus cosas en la casita de la abuelita-dijo Regina mirando a la profesora con odio quien esta la miro igual.

-Bueno es que-empezó Emma no gustandole las miradas de muerte que se daban.

-Tranquila Emma,yo se lo digo personalmente,podrías irte,despues yo te alcanzo-dijo Mary Margaret sin apartar la mirada de la alcaldesa.

-Esta bien,ire a la oficina para haber si hay algo nuevo-dijo ella yendose.

-Donde esta viviendo ella ahora?-preguntó con voz amenazante.

-En un sitio donde estara lejos de ti-contestó Mary Margaret.

-En tu apartamento...en ese cutre apartamento,como te atreves a hacerla llevar allí sin mi permiso-empezó ella a enfadarse más-ella tendría que estar conmigo y con Henry y no contigo ni con tu amiga rara.

-No te permito que hables mal de Ruby,ni te voy a permitir que te acerques a Emma-la amenazó la profesora.

-O que, me vencerás con tus besos de arcoiris y tus pegatinas de unicornio?-preguntó con voz burlona Regina.

-Cualquier cosas por proteger a mis amigas de ti-dijo Mary Margaret.

-No volveré a insultar a tu amiguita pero Emma será mía y se quedara conmigo-se lo prometió Regina antes de irse.

-NO SI YO PUEDO EVITARLO-gritó la profesora, haciendo que Ruby saliera del restaurante para preguntarle a Mary Margaret que le pasaba.

-"Eso ya lo veremos,querida"-dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina del sheriff pero se encontró con su rubia quien la miraba con cara muy seria.

-Algún problema sheriff?-preguntó Regina con voz preocupada.

-Mira no se que problemas tienes con Mary Margaret,pero te lo advierto, si me entero que le has hecho daño, te juro que me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla-dijo antes de irse a buscar a su amiga.

-"Maldita Blancanieves,todo es por tu culpa,pero te juro que conseguire de vuelta a mi amada y destruiré tu final feliz de una vez"-juro Regina intentando aguantar las lágrimas y se dirigió a su casa,se metió en su cuarto miró al espejo y formuló unas palabras.

-Espejito,espejito ensename a la reina malvada-pidió con voz majestuosa.

Y de la misma salió la reina malvada delante del espejo mirandola.

_-Cuando tiempo, Regina dime como va en ese mundo tuyo?-preguntó la reina malvada con seriedad._

-Tengo guerras con Blancanieves pero bien,por lo menos mejor que tu-dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-_Que tienes, el corazón de Blancanieves o algunos de sus amigos?-preguntó Regina con curiosidad._

-No,nada de eso querida,es algo que solo yo voy a poder tener,algo que las dos queríamos-respondió la alcaldesa cada vez con una sonrisa malvada.

-_Dime lo que yo no puedo tener, te lo ordeno-gritó la voz de la reina malvada._

-Respondeme a mi pregunta, su majestad, a quien desea tu corazón oscuro,a quien quieres tener entre tus brazos, a quién le pertenece tu sonrisa boba, a quien solo verle tu corazón late a 100 por segundo, a quién darías tu vida por esa persona, a quién es tu alma gemela y tu amor verdaredo, dime quien es?-preguntó Regina-quien es la persona que tanto amamos nosotras dos?

-_Emma-susurró la reina en voz baja-maldita seas alcaldesa,quiero me des a Emma,es..-empezó la reina histérica._

-Ella es MÍA Y SOLAMENTE MÍA-terminó la ex reina-puede que tu y yo éramos iguales pero tu en el momento que mataste al prometido de Blancanieves, dejamos de tener el mismo destino, tu conseguiste romper el corazón de ella y ahora reinas en todo los lugares pero todo tiene un precio y era que nunca conseguirias lo que tu verdaderamente querias y eso era, Emma, en cambio yo no lo mate y me desterraron de mi reino,me quitaron todo,mate a mi propio padre y lance un hechizo, que después de 28 años conseguí lo que yo realmente quería y en ese momento pensé que todo había valido la pena,ya que ahora cuando Emma se case conmigo, entre los tres seremos una gran familia y tu, tendras a todos bajo tu poder pero no la tendrás a ella jamás-dijo Regina mientras veía la furia de su otro yo en otro mundo subía.

-_Algún día,Emma entrará en este reino y en ese momento, ella se convertirá en mi consorte y yo seré felíz con ella y ni tu ni nadie,me lo podrá impedir-juro la reina malvada mientras se borraba del espejo. _

-"Menos mal que guarde un poco de magia para que me podría comunicar con mi otro Regina del otro mundo y hacerla enfadar"-dijo sonriendo-"aquí ya solo soy Regina, ahora solo me falta reconquistar a Emma que juró que algún día lo conseguire"-pensó mientras se tiraba a la cama y se quedaba dormida.

**Continuará…..**

**en este capítulo ha salido la reina malvada del otro mundo,como otro distinto universo,que antes eran el mismo pero una mató al principe y la otra no, y los destinos fueron diferentes.**

**La cursiva será cuando narre en el otro universo y cuando hablen los personajes de ese universo.**

**Se que es muy corto,pero intentare subirlo más seguido, eso si me dejais comentarios.**

**En pocos capítulos sabreis cómo es la vida en el otro universo y sabreís quién será el rival de Regina en el amor, y prometo que igual allí haré Redbeauty.**

**Que os guste.**

**hasta otra.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parece imposible que Emma se enamore de la reina malvada y creerme que cuando se conozcan en persona,la reina no tendrá facil para que Emma tenga confianza a ella y igual para enamorarse de ella? ya lo vereis.**

**no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.**

**Un poco triste pero bueno.**

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 8:**

Emma estaba durmiendo,en un sueño muy raro.

_Emma estaba en un cuarto muy lujoso,esto parecía un cuarto de un gran castillo._

_-"Donde estoy?"-pensó ella,mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y veía un gran pasillo._

_-Hola?-dijo Emma al pasillo-ahí alguien ahí?No es que tengo ni miedo ni nada por estilo._

_-Hola-dijo una voz detrás de ella,haciendo que ella mirase para atrás y viese a una mujer,vestida muy elegante y tenía un antifaz que le cubría casi toda la cara menos sus labios,esta se acerco más y empezó a caminar alrededor de ella._

_-Algún problema?-preguntó Emma mientras notaba que la mujer no paraba de mirarla como si fuese lo más preciado para ella en todo el universo._

_-Al final,después de tanto tiempo aunque hayas crecido 10 años más,reconocería tu olor,tu cabello,tus ojos verdes,tan verdes como el bosque,tu humor,tu personalidad, todo lo que eres,lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo la extraña mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad y dulzura._

_-Lo siento,pero, nos conocemos?-preguntó Emma con preocupación a que la extraña se enfade o que se sienta mal,pero en cambio ella la abrazó posesivamente sin que Emma se diese cuenta._

_-Al parecer,por culpa del hechizo que te echo ella,no te acuerdas de mi,ni de lo que hicimos,ni de lo que éramos las dos juntas-dijo la mujer separandose, mirandola con una mirada suave,tristeza pero llena de esperanza-pero,no me rendiré,te ayudare a recordar y cuando lo recuerdes me asegurare que vuelvas a mi lado y que jamás te separes de mi, y conseguiremos de nuevo nuestro final feliz-dijo ella cogiendola de la cintura y acercandola hacia ella._

_-Esto,me puedes soltar?-preguntó Emma un poco incomoda._

_-Soltarte?Dejarte escapar?Lo siento mi querida princesa cisne,pero eso jamás será posible-prometió ella mientras besaba sus mejillas-porque no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi y te juro,por lo más lejos que corras yo siempre descubro tu escondite,te quiero Emma-le admitio ella antes de besar sus labios._

Emma se despertó, y noto cómo si alguien había tocado sus labios-"Es imposible,era solo un sueño o una pesadilla?Bueno da igual"-pensó ella,mientras se levantaba,vio que Mary Margaret estaba ya levantada y al lado suyo estaba Ruby quien al verla levantada,se tiro encima de ella.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días,pequeña mosca-contestó Emma burlandose de la guapisima morena,quien le dió un codazo.

-Chicas,son las 8 de la mañana,creo que es hora de levantarse,no?-preguntó la profesora.

-Las 8 de la mañana?-gritó Emma-me tengo que ir y vosotras?-preguntó Emma mientras se preparaba para salir.

-Es fiesta,hoy es día del trabajador,venga Emma no hace falta que trabajes, hasta Regina tiene el día libre-dijo Ruby.

-Y qué pasa con el restaurante?-preguntó Mary Margaret.

-La abuelita me preguntó si quería oi tener el día libre, y que no me bajaría del sueldo, entonces yo le dije que sí,pero tranquilas,hay aún personas para hacer los pedidos y tal-le explico la morena.

-Yo en cambio,tengo trabajo ya que no puedo dejar a Storybrooke,sin su sheriff y al no tener ayudante,tengo que estar al corriente de todo-dijo Emma antes de salir.

-Emma espera-gritó Mary Margaret.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Ruby al oír gritar a su amiga.

-Se me olvido,preparar el desayuno a Emma-dijo ella un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila,se las arreglara-se lo aseguro Ruby tranquilizandola.

Emma estaba apunto de llegar a la oficina,cuando se encontró con un hombre extraño.

-Hola-saludo el hombre sonriendo.

-Hola,eres nuevo?-preguntó ella.

-Si y no a la vez,estuve en coma en el hospital,hasta ahora,me llamo David Nolan-se presentó él.

-Encantada David,Emma Swam,la sheriff de Storybrooke-se presentó ella con una sonrisa.

-Oye me podrías ayudar a buscar un trabajo?-preguntó el.

-Vale pero que gano a cambio-respondió ella.

-Como veo que tienes hambre,te invitare a comer-le propuso el.

-Pero que sean dos sandwiches de queso con un batido de chocolate-le dijo ella.

-Que apetito-susurro David.

-Disculpa?-dijo Emma alzando la ceja.

-Lo siento,por mis modales,es que antaño no tuve una vida de rosas y mi lenguaje no fue muy fino que digamos-se disculpó el-pero sabes,me recuerdas a mi.

-Tranquilo,no pasa nada, y bueno que te gusta?-preguntó ella.

-Cómo?-preguntó él confundido.

-Para tu trabajo-respondió ella.

-Ah si,pues perseguir a los malos y que la justicia siempre gané-respondió él.

-Sabes,puede que ya se que trabajo te iría bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y cual es?-preguntó él emocionado.

-"Igual que un niño"-pensó ella sonriendo-bueno antes te había dicho que yo era la sheriff y necesito a un ayudante y no se si a ti te gustaría…

-Si,lo acepto,sin dudarlo-la interrumpio él emocionado-"Si,ella es mi hija,lo veo,su humor,es mi hija y la de mi querida Blanca,espera Regina no me advirtió que estuviese lejos de ella?Seguramente porque sabe que si estamos juntos podemos derrotarla,pero me dijo también,otro nombre, creo que era Henry,algo me dice que será un gran aliado"

-Bueno,creo que me prometiste dos sandwiches y un batido de chocolate-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien-dijo el.

Iban a seguir caminando cuando un niño se avalanzo hacía Emma haciendola aterrizar en el suelo.

-Buenos días Emma-dijo Henry contento.

-Buenos días,Henry-dijo ella levantandose del suelo y sonriendo al niño.

-Y quien es,ese?-preguntó él mirando a David.

-Hola,Henry,soy David Nolan,encantado-se presentó él.

-Emma,le hemos encontrado-exclamó Henry muy contento.

-A quien?-preguntó ella.

-A tu padre-le susurró el,pero David le escucho todo.

-"Así que mi padre?Que gran imaginación"-pensó ella-David este es mí hijo biologico,que fue adoptada por la alcadesa,Regina Mills y Henry este es David mi nuevo ayudante-dijo Emma con una sonrisa-Bueno..

-Oye Emma,te puedo invitar otro día,es que me gustaría hablar un poco con Henry-dijo David mirando cariñosamente a su hija-"Hoy es el mejor día,acabo de conocer a mi hija y a mi nieto,pero Henry fue adoptado por esa bruja,si le ha hecho algún mal….lo pagara muy caro".

-Esta bien,sin problemas,pero me lo debes-dijo ella advirtiendole-bueno ya nos veremos después chico-le dijo al niño antes de irse.

Cuando se fue,David sonrío al niño.

-Tu sabes quien soy?-preguntó el.

-Si,pero igual no me creerás,como los demás-respondió él niño desanimado.

-Y que pasaría que si te digo,que si te creo-respondió el.

-Enserio?-preguntó el niño con felicidad.

-Si,soy el príncipe azul,el esposo de Blancanieves,el padre de Emma,la "Salvadora",el abuelo de Henry y gran rival de la reina malvada o la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y mi frase es que "siempre te encontrare" que siempre se lo digo a mi verdaredo amor, a mi amada esposa-le contó él.

-Tu,lo recuerdas-dijo Henry abrazando a su abuelo.

-Sí,campeón y te juro que te ayudare a que Emma y Blanca recuerden quiénes eran y le pondremos fin a la reina malvada-se lo aseguro David.

-No puedes,hacer daño a mi madre adoptiva,se que ha causado muchas muertes pero no se merece la muerte,necesita su final feliz-se lo pidió Henry.

-Su final feliz?Henry ese final solo lo conseguira,cuando nos mate a Emma a mi y a Blanca,ella quiere hacer sufrir a mi esposa,es que no lo entiendes?-se lo intentó explicar David.

-Puede que a vosotros dos si,pero nunca dudes que mi madre,hará lo que fuera para reconquistar a su verdaredo amor-dijo Henry.

-Pero si esa chica esta muerta-contestó David confuso.

-Eso es mentira,la chica de los establos está muy viva pero ya no es eso,ya es una hermosa princesa cisne,pero aquí es la Salvadora-se lo explicó Henry.

-Me estas diciendo que Emma, es..-pero fue interrumpido por otra voz,que hizo que la furia creciera en el príncipe.

-Henry,qué haces hablando con ese extraño,cariño?-preguntó Regina acercandose muy enfadada con su futuro suegro-"Le avise que no se acercara a Henry pero como siempre, encanto nunca escucha a nadie más que a su estúpida esposa"

-Pues..-intento Henry.

-El chico,quería conocer al nuevo,ayudante del sheriff Swan-respondió David fríamente-"No dejare que toque a mi hija,con sus oscuras manos"-pensó él muy enfadado.

-Así que ayudante de la señorita Swan-susurró Regina intentando calmar su ira-"Y también ha hablado con mi Emma,ahora me importa un pimiento si el es mi suegro o no,no le dejaré que se interponga entre mi Emma y yo"-pensó la reina muy enfadada-Henry,te importaría dejarme a solas con el señor Nolan-dijo Regina intentando ser lo más suave posible.

Henry miró preocupado a los dos y David le mandó una sonrisa al pequeño.

-Tranquilo,campeón,ahora vete con Emma a pedir algo y si ves a Mary Margaret, dile que a ver si quiere conocer al nuevo ayudante porque el a ella si-le susurro el.

-Vale-dijo el niño antes de irse al restaurante de la abuelita, quienes ya estaban las tres amigas.

En otro lugar,en la tienda del S Gold, el estaba delante de un espejo,su tienda estaba cerrada,se acercó al espejo y sonrió al ver a la reina malvada mirandoló con una sonrisa malvada.

-Me esperaba que,ibais a venir en mi ayuda,su majestad.

-_Yo tu ayuda?No me hagas reir,Rumpelstiltskin-dijo la reina sonriendo._

-Algo me dice,que has utilizado tu magia,para entrar en el sueño de Emma Swam-dijo el ser oscuro.

_-Si,pero no me conformo, en que pueda entrar en sus sueños,quiero que venga a mi, en persona, no quiero estar detras de una mascara-dijo la reina._

-Eso,querida,será más pronto que lo que crees-se lo aseguro el duende-pero..

-_Qué ocurre?-preguntó la reina no gustandole ese pero._

-Cuando se rompa esta maldición,tu querido cisne,solo recordara que es la hija de Blancanieves y de su príncipe-dijo el duende sonriendo al ver el dolor de la reina.

-_No me importa que sea la hija de esos payasos,dime cómo puedo hacer que se enamore de mi y no de esa ex reina-dijo Regina con esperanza-"me importa un pimiento,que sea la hija de esos dos, Emma será mía y solamente mía"_

-Sabes lo tendras muy dificil,su majestad,ya que primero ella te vera como un enemigo como a la alcaldesa y te aseguro que no será fácil para vosotras dos reconquistar a vuestra amada y si quereis que ella tenga todo el amor que tenía hacia a ti,tendrá que enamorarse de todas las partes de Regina-explicó Rumpel.

_-De la reina malvada y de la alcaldesa-murmuró la reina,no muy contenta en tener que compartir a su princesa-y después no hay manera que se quede conmigo?_

-Si la hay,ya que después de enamorarse de vosotras dos,ella tendrá que elegir con quien quedarse,quien eliga se queda el cisne pero quién no...no podrá tener a su alma gemela nunca y tendrá un vacío en su corazón para siempre-explicó el ser oscuro-y querida solo recordara que es tu prometida si se enamora de vosotras dos.

-_Gracias,Rumpelstiltskin-dijo la reina-"No dejare que esa,debilucha alcaldesa se quede con mi Emma,si tengo que matar a gente por conseguirlo lo haré,yo consigo lo que que quiero,siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será"-pensó la reina muy segura._

-Una cosita,le tienes a esa cucaracha,bajo control?-preguntó Gold.

-_Hay guerras con el,pero calmate duende,esta entre mis garras-se lo aseguro la reina antes de borrarse._

_Después de que desapareciera el duende, ella bajó hacia los calabozos y se encontró al preso._

_-Hola,Garfio,bueno no sé porqué debería llamarte así sabiendo que no tienes tu garfio-se burló la reina._

_-Antaño, pensé en convertirme en vuestro aliado,pero cuando vos matasteis a tanta gente por intentar matar a una simple joven una y otra vez lo cual fallasteis, me siento no sabes cual afortunado de no serlo-dijo honestamente el ex capitán-y solo por un estúpido y simple secreto que ella no pudo saber guardar._

_-Elige bien,tus palabras pirata,tuve muchas razones por querer matar a esa estupida´y aun las tengo-dijo la reina-ahora, me iré y espero que no intentes huir o acabaras muy mal-dijo mientras salía del calabozo._

_-"Algún,día,recuperaré mi garfio y te destruire reina malvada y ire al otro mundo para matar al crocodilo"-pensó Garfio muy enfadado._

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_

_**Espero que no os quejeis,es el capítulo más largo que e echo,así que si quereís continuación,necesito más de un comentario,asi me dan ganas de continuar y pienso que ahí gente que le gusta esta história.**_

_**En este episodio,ya ha salido el rival de la reina malvada en el amor y aparte ya son enemigos,seguramente ya sabreís.**_

_**Que os guste y eso,comentar,si quereis continuación,así que ya vereis pero más de uno.**_

_**lo siento por la ortografía.**_

_**HASTA LA VISTA….**_


	9. Chapter 9

**no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.**

**Un poco triste pero bueno.**

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 9:**

**-**Creo que me debes una disculpa-dijo Regina mirando con odio a David.

-Una disculpa?-se burló el príncipe-más bien tu me debes una explicación.

-Y se puede saber qué explicación quieres que te de?-se burló la ex reina.

-Dejame pensar,la explicación que mi hija sea la chica de los establos,mejor dicho tu verdaredo amor-dijo David perdiendo su paciencia.

-Mi madre, le lanzo un hechizo,que volveria a nacer en los brazos de mi enemiga mortal y tu sabes quien es-le explico Regina y apretando los dientes,al recordar que no había protegido a su prometida de su madre.

-Me da igual,si era tu verdaredo amor,pero ya nació del verdaredo amor entre Blanca y yo,lo que me hace ser su padre y te juro que ni se te ocurra,tocarla o hacer alguna de las tuyas,no permitiré que la lastimes-se lo aseguro seriamente David.

-Te dire una cosa,principito-respiro aire antes de soltar lo que iba a decir- e destruido millones de vidas,e quitado tantos corazones que ni puedo contarlos,e quemado bosques y no me arrepentido,he disfrutado con vuestro dolor y lo sigo haciendo, he jugado con vidas humanas pero te juro que no me perdonaria si le lastimara a Emma,ella es la unica persona aparte de Henry quien desea mi oscuro corazón,ella es mi luz-se lo dijo honestamente la ex reina.

-Lo siento,pero no puedo creer esas palabras de ti,te he visto hacer muchas cosas y todas malvadas y no me creo que mi hija haya sido tu chica de establos,sigo pensando que es un truco para intentar vencernos-admitió David-por eso te lo pido de las buenas,no te acerques a Emma.

-Entonces,me tendrás que detener por las malas-le advirtió la ex reina con una sonrisa malvada,mientras se iba.

-Te lo advierto,bruja no juegues con fuego,te vas a quemar al final-le advirtió David.

-Sabes,puede que tu eres enrealidad quien esté jugando con fuego-admitio la alcaldesa con su sonrisa de reina malvada-buenos días señor Nolan-mientras se iba a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de la abuelita,Henry ya estaba comiendo al lado de su madre,mientras tenían en frente a Mary y Ruby.

-Oye,pero no ibas a quedarte con David?-preguntó Emma.

-Si,pero mi madre ha aparecido y me han dicho que les deje hablar a solas-contestó el pequeño con un poco de preocupación en su voz pero su madre lo notó y le pasó un brazo por el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Dime que te preocupa-dijo Emma.

-A mi,no me preocupa nada-mintió el pequeño y Emma lo notó.

-Chico,ya te dije que tengo un superpoder un don-le aviso Emma.

-Un don y cuál es?-preguntó Ruby con curiosidad.

-El saber si alguien esta mintiendo-contesto la rubia mientras volvía a mirar a Henry-y ahora me dirás que es lo que te preocupa.

-Esta bien tu ganas-dijo el niño derrotado-tengo miedo que se empiecen a pelear en medio de la calle-admitió el pequeño.

-David y Regina?-preguntó Emma,un poco sosprendida.

-Oye puedo preguntar quien es ese tal David?-preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Soy yo-dijo David en frente del asiento de los cuatro-Me llamo David Nolan,soy el nuevo ayudante de la sheriff-se presentó a él a las dos chicas-"al fin te encontre mi querida Blanca"-pensó él mientras miraba a Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa y al parecer esta también le miraba con esa misma sonrisa.

-Soy Mary Margaret,la compañera de cuarto de tu jefa y amiga de ella y trabajo en una escuela-se presentó ella-"siento que mi corazón va muy rápido,no será esto amor?Imposible,Mary el amor a primera vista no existe pero me suena haberle visto antes"

-Yo soy Ruby,la camarera de la abuelita y amiga de éstas dos bellezas que son solteras,bueno yo también lo soy,pero es muy raro que aún nadie ha reclamado a estas…

-RUBY!-gritaron Emma y Mary,rojas de verguenza quien esta se rió al ver las caras de sus amigas-que,pero si es verdad,no me creo que aún no ha caído nadie a vuestros pies.

-Bueno,cambiando de tema,tu y Regina os habeís conocido?-preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-Si y desafortunadamente al parecer le caigo muy mal-dijo el-aunque a mi tampoco es que me caiga muy bien.

-Si quieres hacerla enfadar,cuenta conmigo-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Y conmigo-se unió Mary,sonriendo a David.

Ruby miró a Mary y a David y sin saber cómo se dio cuenta que estaban atraídos de uno al otro-"tengo que hacer que estos dos se queden a solas,no se porque pero presiento que David es el hombre adecuado para Mary"-pensó ella antes de actuar-bueno creo que Emma se olvidó la cartera en el piso,le acompañare.

-Yo no me…-empezó Emma pero miró a Ruby y lo entendió todo-ahh,si me olvide la cartera y allí tenía las llaves de la oficina,Henry nos acompañas?.

-Sí-respondió el niño contento-hasta luego Señorita Blachard-se despidió Henry.

-Adios,Henry no te olvides de hacer los deberes para mañana-le dijo la profesora.

-Tranquila los haré-se lo aseguro el pequeño.

Al salir del restaurante,Emma miró en su cartera y vio que no estaban las llaves de la oficina.

-Genial,simplemente genial,he perdido las llaves-suspiro la rubia.

-Si?Pues en mi casa ahí una llave idéntica como la de la oficina del sheriff-contestó Henry con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres un chico listo,tomaste mis llaves mientras te llevaba a tu casa,verdad?-empezó Emma con una ceja levantada.

-Se nota que soy tu hijo y la de la alcaldesa-dijo Henry con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Con razón que Regina fue la persona quien lo crió,al final consigue lo que quiere"-pensó ella-muy bien chico,has ganado,ahora nos dirigiremos a tu casa,Ruby nos acompañas?.

-No,voy a caminar un poco-respondió ella mientras se fue a andar por el bosque.

-Venga te acompaño a casa-dijo Emma mientras se dirigían a la casa de la alcaldesa.

Allí Regina,estaba hablando con su otro yo,o mejor dicho, estaban discutiendo.

-_Sabes,creo que ya me he dado cuenta porque,me llamas-dijó la reina mirando con enfado a Regina_.

-Ahh si?-preguntó Regina sin preocuparse.

_-Si,para intentar controlar tu ira que,no puedes reconquistar a mi Emma-respondió la reina apretando los dientes mientras decía posesivamente la última frase._

-Me estoy hartando que digas que Emma es tuya,cuando realmente es mía,esta en mi ciudad no en tu reino,ella conoce a la Regina la alcaldesa no a la reina malvada,ella se enamorara de nuevo de mi y tendremos nuestro final feliz que tanto queríamos,ella solo volvera a pensar en mi y de ti...para ella solo seras una parte malvada que antaño fui yo una parte que solo ha sido un estorbo,para ella solamente existirás en los cuentos de hadas-dijo Regina poniendo una sonrisa malvada.

_-Tuya?No me hagas reir,que digamos no le caes muy bien y querida no confies solo porque no me conozca fuera del mundo de los sueños-habló la reina con su sonrisa al ver los celos crecientes de la alcaldesa-que digamos que yo tengo magia y mira que por donde he podido traerla a mi reino en sueños,no me hace mucha gracia esconderme debajo de un antifaz pero sabes por lo menos he podido probar de nuevo esos deliciosos labios y sabes no han perdido su sabor y que digamos que ya no queda mucho para que tu querido hechizo llegue a su fin,en ese momento daré todas mis fuerzas para traer a Emma de vuelta conmigo y me asegurare de demostrarle mi amor incondicional por ella,después cuando ella caiga de nuevo por mi,podré saborear esos labios cuando me apetezca y seguramente haré que mis labios exploren un poco más y cuando llegue el momento tendremos la boda que tanto deseamos y tendremos nuestro final feliz-sonrió ella mientras en sus ojos había un gran brillo de esperanza y amor verdaredo todo dirigido y guardado para Emma._

-Puede que tu allas vuelto a probar sus labios pero no significa que hayas ganado,puede que ahora que no le caiga muy bien pero juro como ex reina malvada del bosque encantado que la reconquistare y con nuestro hijo formaremos una gran familia feliz-juró la ex reina-la protegeré de todo mal.

-_Tu protegerla?Venga ya,no pudiste protegerla de Cora y yo tampoco pude pero ahora yo tengo casi todo el mundo en mis garras,tengo magía,poder,soy la mas poderosa ,Rumpelstilkin es historia,tengo a Blancanieves encerrada en una mazmorra,tengo billones de ejércitos sin corazón quienes me obedecen,los amigos de Blanca están perdiendo la esperanza,yo le puedo dar protección,todo lo que ella desea y el amor que puedo darle y aquí yo soy la dueña de la magia,con que aquí a mi no me lleva ningún precio pero eso si,quien hace tratos conmigo después no puede romperlos y en cambio tu que le puedes dar?Eres débil,no tienes poder,eres alcaldesa pero que pasa cuando se destruya tu querido hechizo?Ah si,todos recordaran quienes eran y ya no seras nada y Emma volvera a mis brazos-soltó una sonrisa al decir lo ultimó._

-No permitiré que toques a Emma,sobre mi cadaver-advirtió la ex reina seriamente-puede que no tenga magia pero por lo menos le podré dar,algo que siempre ella deseo,una familia.

_-Yo tambien se lo podré dar,ella llevara a mis hijos en su vientre,ella llevara nuestros frutos de amor verdaredo-juro la reina-seremos una gran familia._

-Emma llevar tus hijos?Su majestad no sabes que dos mujeres no pueden dar hijos-se burló Regina.

-_No soy tonta,madame mayor,pero mi querida Swam al ser la hija de los dos tortolitos y al ser la salvadora,tiene magia y si se mezclan dos magias distintas que pasa?-preguntó ella mientras estaba mirando arriba como pensando-ahhh...si que se crea otra nueva y eso sale sin duda cuando esas dos personas son almas gemelas y esta vez Emma y yo lo somos-saco la información la reina mientras cerró los ojos para imaginarse un momento,su mujer y sus hijos estando en su castillo divirtiéndose._

-Entonces,Emma y yo…-hablo Regina con esperanza-"Emma podrá llevar a mis hijos y Henry podrá ser un hermano mayor"

-_No te ilusiones,cariño,no solo tenemos que ser almas gemelas sino que también tienen que tener las dos si o si magia y tu desafortunadamente..no tienes-sonrió orgullosa al ver la cara de esperanza cayéndose a pedazos-duele,verdad?_

Regina iba a decir algo cuando escucho el timbre.

_-Al parecer estas ocupada,después si es que tienes agallas llámame otra vez-respondió la reina antes de desaparecer._

Regina,bajó las escaleras intentando poner una sonrisa fingida,al abrir la puerta se encontró con su única familia,Emma y Henry.

-Lo siento por interrumpirla Madame Mayor,pero al parecer Henry,me había cogido las llaves de la oficina y he venido para que me las de-se disculpó Emma.

-No pasa nada y tú jovencito,devuelvele al sheriff lo que le pertenece-le dijo Regina.

.Ya voy-dijo Henry y antes de entrar le susurro a su madre-me debes algo,por regalarte este momento-y con eso se fue a su cuarto a por las llaves.

-Que tal te va todo Señorita Swam?-preguntó Regina intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

-Bien-respondió ella mientras se intentaba calentarse las manos.

-Tienes frío?-preguntó la alcaldesa mientras cogía las manos de su cisne-los tienes helados.

-Tranquila,no pasa..nada-empezó Emma pero se empezó a ponerse roja al ver como la alcaldesa cogía sus manos entre las suyas y las empezaba a soplar-"Que me pasa?por qué me estoy ruborizando?controlate Swam...porque tendría que ser tan hermosa?pero que pienso?"-pensó Emma confundida y ruborizandose.

-Ya está-dijo Henry saliendo por la puerta y ve que Emma está ruborizada y le sonríe a su madre.

-Bueno..yo..me..tengo que ir..nos vemos mañana chico-dijo Emma tartamudeando,mientras cogía las llaves y sin mirar a la alcaldesa se fue corriendo.

-Mama,yo creo que lo estas consiguiendo-dijo Henry.

-Tu crees?-preguntó la alcaldesa no muy segura.

-Bueno,le has calentado las manos pero no la cara y la segunda lo tenía más roja que lo primero-se lo aseguro Henry.

-Entonces,la operación va bien?-preguntó Regina recuperando su sonrisa.

-La operación SwanQueen va perfectamente-se lo aseguro Henry.

-Sabes,eres el mejor hijo del mundo-se lo aseguro Regina-pero no te libras de hacer tus deberes.

-Joo-se quejó él mientras subió a su cuarto.

-"Ahora,ya no tengo duda,luchare con todo mi ser para conseguir esta familia,juro que Emma,te convertirás en Emma Swan Mills,aunque eso sea lo último que haga"

**Continuará…..**

**En el siguiente capítulo REDBEAUTY en el bosque encantado, y leereis como estan los personajes allí,saldrán Belle y Red y igual Blanca y seguramente Regina y Hook**

**Espero que comenteis y lo siento por haber tardado**


	10. Chapter 10

**no me pertence erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.**

**Un poco triste pero bueno.**

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 10:**

Mientras todo eso pasaba con Emma y Regina,Ruby andaba por el bosque con sus pensamientos.

-"Hay algo que esta mal conmigo,tengo a dos amigas que nadie las puede hacer sombra,un empleo que aunque tenga que trabajar con la abuelita quien me paga bien,soy deseada por muchos hombres pero a pesar de todo eso,siento como si me falta algo muy importante y cuando siento eso,pienso que todos mis recuerdos no son reales y este sentimiento sin saber el porque son más fuertes cuando es luna llena"-pensó mientras sus ojos se quedaban mirando al cielo.

_En el bosque encantado,los guardias de la reina perseguían a los aliados de Blancanieves,quienes aún tenían la esperanza que el bien ganaría,que la reina malvada iba a ser derrotada y Blancanieves sería la próxima reina._

_-No podréis escapar siempre de las fuerzas de la reina-les aseguro un guardia al ver que los aliados se habían escondido en un buen escondite._

_Y al ver que no los podrían encontrar,los guardias se dieron por vencidos y se fueron al castillo._

_Cuando oyeron que los pasos ya estaban bastante lejos,Roja le aviso a Belle y a Ariel que por ahora estaba despejado._

_-Roja,habrá que hacer algo-dijo Belle a su prometida._

_-Ya lo se...pero por ahora debemos esperar-propuso Roja pero con eso solo hizo que Belle se pusiera enfadada._

_-Esperar a que?A que la reina,mate a Blancanieves y que destruya nuestra ultimá esperanza?-preguntó Belle._

_-No,a que Blanca recuerde quien es enrealidad, a que vuelva tener esperanza-dijo Roja._

_-Tu sabes,tan bien como yo que eso no va poder pasar si nos pasamos toda nuestra vida huyendo,si seguimos asi,lo unico sera es que ella gane completamente-se lo aseguro Bella-que los buenos caigamos._

_-Pues dime tu lo que nosotros debemos hacer o cómo podemos enfrentarnos a billones de soldados y a la reina?-preguntó Roja._

_-No se,pero por lo menos tenemos algo que la reina nunca a tenido y no tendra-se lo aseguro Belle._

_-Y que es?-escribio Ariel,lo mejor que pudo,ya que aun seguia sin poder hablar por culpa de la reina y si no fuera por Belle que le enseño a escribir,no había podido comunicarse con sus dos nuevas amigas._

_-La magia más poderosa del mundo-contestó Belle pero al ver las caras confusas de las chicas se dio una bofetada mentalmente._

_-el amor verdaredo-respondió ella y en esta menos mal que lo entendieron qué o sí no._

_Ariel al oír eso dijo que si con la cabeza,era imposible que una reina tan malvada podría tener el amor,sabía que muchos malvados o villanos lo tenían pero la reina era otra cosa,era despiadada,disfrutaba de su sufrimiento,tenía un corazón tan oscuro que no sabían si ella era capaz de amar en verdad._

_-Yo pienso que ni sabe lo que es-dijo Belle-"Rumpelstilskin fue mi amigo y pude ver que aun conservaba su amor por su hijo y que buscaba desesperadamente un amigo..por lo menos yo fui su amiga antes de que la reina lo matara,Rumpel aún sabía amar pero con solo verla a ella,dude si ella ha tenido alguna vez sentimientos por alguien._

_-Yo también opino lo mismo que vosotras,pero os equivocais,la reina ama a una persona,eso me contó Blanca-dijo Roja haciendo que Ariel y Bella se quedasen confusas._

_-Y que le paso?-preguntó Bella._

_-Blanca me contó que murió-contesto Roja-al parecer en el momento que murió,lo bueno que quedaba de ella murió con ella._

_-Y porque has dicho que aun la ama si esta muerta?-escribió Ariel, las otras dos siempre se enteraban de que estaba escribiendo porque con lo que escribía metía mucho ruido._

_-Porque aun cuando se convirtió en la reina malvada,Blanca veía un destello de un amor incondicional cuando mecionaba a su única alma gemela._

_-El amor te hace hacer muchas locuras-contesto Bella antes de ser besada por Roja._

_-Si,tienes toda la razón,si algo te pasara me volveria loca o peor que la reina-admitió Roja._

_-Bueno….porque no vamos a rescatar a Garfio?-preguntó Bella cambiando de tema._

_-Bella,sabes que Garfio es peligroso-intento convencerla Roja._

_-Y despiadado y muy malvado-escribió Ariel estando de acuerdo con la loba._

_-Lo se,pero es uno de los pocos quienes nos pueden ayudar,si le salvamos la espalda el nos devolvera-intento Bella razonar con las otras dos._

_-Bella,amor yo….-intento otra vez._

_-Pero tenemos,que creer que él y nosotras tenemos una cosa en común,que es que queremos que la reina malvada caiga-dijo Bella-confiá en mi._

_Y con eso Roja se rindió._

_-Esta bien,haremos un plan para rescatar al capitán-respondió Roja y Ariel dijo que si con la cabeza._

_En el castillo de la reina,Regina estaba sonriendo,estaba feliz,su otra yo se había dado cuenta,que solo ella era adecuada para Emma,solo era Regina la reina la más adecuada y no una alcaldesa pronto ex alcaldesa de un patético pueblucho llamado Emma estaba hecha para tener muchas cosas y ella se lo daria todas,una buena boda,una familia feliz,su amor,se lo daria completamente todo,no habia nada en todo los mundos y en el universo quien no amase mas,estaba completamente y locamente enamorada de su cisne,de su princesa y tan solo saber que la podra ver todas las noches a ella en sus sueños,su sonrisa se hace mas grande y su corazón late rapidamente y tambien que en pocas semanas la podra ver fuera de los sueños de su rubia y en ese momento jamas se separara de ella._

_Con esa sonrisa,bajo a las mazmorras donde estaba Garfio._

_-Hola,majestad,a que viene su humilde visita-bromeó el pirata._

_-Nada,solamente que e venido a advertirte que en pocas semanas,regresará una persona muy importante para mi.._

_-Que es un aliado de los tuyos?-preguntó el pirata bromeando._

_-No,esos aliados no son importantes,esa persona es lo más valioso que hay para mi,todo ella lo es todo para mi y tu te vas a quedar quieto y te vas a comportar como un buen caballero y no quiero ir a mis soldados que me digan que la armas y no cuando esté con ella-le advirtió la reina._

_-Y qué pasa si lo hago?-preguntó Garfio sabiendo la respuesta._

_-Bueno...juro que te hare sufrir aunque eso sea lo último que haga-le amenazó Regina y se dirigió a la entrada cuando oyó la pregunta._

_-Me gustaria tener el honor de saber el nombre?_

_-Emma...Emma Swam-contestó Regina antes de salir._

_-"Con que Emma Swam,un bonito nombre,me entra la curiosidad si seras tan bonita como tu nombre"-pensó el pirata._

_Regina al salir de las mazmorras,subió a las mazmorras de arriba donde tenía a.._

_-Hola Blancanieves-saludo ella con una sonrisa al ver el sufrimiento y el dolor en la cara de su más odiada enemiga._

_-A que has venido Regina?-preguntó Blanca-no es suficiente para ti,al ver que has destruido con quien podría formar una familia?_

_-Enrealidad e venido a contarte una gran noticia,que seguramente te gustara-dijo Regina con una sonrisa._

_-Intenta alegrarme el día-se burló Blancanieves._

_-Hay un otro mundo,donde tu y tu querido Encanto vivis,por supuesto en un conjuro que esta echo por mi otro yo de ese mundo._

_-No pienso quitarle a mi otro yo a su amor verdaredo-dijo Blanca firmemente._

_-Aun no he terminado querida...en ese mundo vuestro amor verdaredo dio luz a una hermosa mujer,quien 28 años estuvo sola ya que ellos la querían dar otra vida mejor,pero dentro de poco se romperá la maldición y ella vendrá a este mundo-siguio la reina mientras su sonrisa crecía más._

_-Tengo una hija-susurro Blanca mientras en sus ojos había esperanza de tener una relación con ella,aunque tuviese 28 años._

_-Pero,lo mejor es que es la chica de los establos-dijo la reina._

_-Que?-preguntó Blanca con horror._

_-Lo que oyes,Emma esta viva,pero ahora es tu hija,pero eso querida no me va a parar a que tenga un final feliz con ella-le dijo Regina._

_-No te dejaré que la toques con tus manos malvadas,es mi hija-gritó Blanca._

_-Antes de ser tu hija,es mi alma gemela,la unicá cosa que le tomaba importante a esta vida y no pienso dejar que ni tu, ni mi otro yo, ni nadie me la arrebate de nuevo-le dijo con seriedad la reina._

_-Puede que digas la verdad,pero no voy a dejar de ahora en adelante en luchar por ella,ella no te pertenece más bien ella debería estar con la otra Regina,ella se la merece-dijo Blanca con honestidad._

_-Que sabras tu-le susurro con veneno-yo soy más adecuada para ella que esa alcaldesa-y con decir eso salió de las mazmorras de arriba y al bajar,entro en su cuarto y cogió una pulsera,que estaba hecha con piel de animal._

_Flash Back(regina pov)_

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 18,nadie me felicito y me hizo sentir un poco mal,Emma había estado evitandome por una larga semana, y no sabía porqué._

_Antes de entrar a los establos una mano me tapó la vista y sin darme cuenta me puso una pulsera en el brazo._

_-Quien soy?-me preguntó la voz que me volvia loca todos los dias._

_-Eres la persona quien me hace sonreír,mi único amor verdaredo,la mujer que amo,Emma Swam-le respondí yo antes de quitarme su mano y girarme para besarla con pasión._

_Ella se separó y yo la quise volver a besar pero antes de que la pudiese me dijo las palabras que queria escuchar hoy._

_-Feliz cumpleaños,Regi..esta semana te he estado evitando para hacerte una pulsera-dijo ella señalando mi brazo,quien yo mire y habia una hermosa pulsera hecha con la mejor piel de animal y en el medio había un dibujo,arriba una corona,en el medio un corazón y al lado del salian dos hermosas alas de cisne,era precioso._

_-Se que es muy simple pero..-no la deje terminar ya que la tire al suelo y la empeze a besar,en ese momento la quería hacer mía,pero me dije que tenía que esperar un poco más,para cuando estuviesemos casadas,asi que por ahora la deje unas marcas en el cuello._

_Cuando nos levantamos,la abraze con mucha fuerza y ella me respondió el abrazo._

_-Este es un gran regalo,gracias y algo me dice que como tu me llamas muchas veces reina,esta esa corona,el corazón simboliza nuestro amor y las alas porque yo te digo que eres mi cisne no?-le dije yo,y supe que había dicho bien porque se sosprendio._

_-Como lo sabes?-me preguntó ella._

_-Facil,mi princesa cisne,te conozco demasiado bien-dije yo antes de besarla otra vez._

_fin flash back(regina pov)_

_En ese mismo momento a la reina se le escapo una lagrima y juro mientras besaba su pulsera y sin saber que la alcaldesa hacía lo mismo en su mundo._

_-Juro que tu mi princesa Emma,que volveré a reconquistarte y que nunca te dejare marchar,no dejare que ningun daño caiga sobre ti,tendremos nuestro final feliz._

_Continuará…_

**Enseguida se rompe el hechizo, así que nuestra salvadora con alguien más irán al otro mundo(bosque encantado)**

**Espero que os alla gustado lo siento por la ortografía..y espero que comenteis que así me dan ganas de continuar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**no me pertenece erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.**

**Un poco triste pero bueno.**

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 11:**

Esa noche,antes de que cerrara los ojos y el sueño la venciera,Emma pensó en una persona en especial.

-"Porque estoy pensando en esa alcaldesa,no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza..si mañana a la mañana si la primera palabra que digo es Regina,estoy acabada".

Y con pensar eso,Emma viajó de nuevo al castillo.

_Emma abrió los ojos y se sosprendio que estaba de nuevo en el castillo de ayer._

_-"Esto me parece muy sospechoso".pensó Emma mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos._

_-Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó Emma en voz alta-mujer misteriosa,con pintas de realeza,sigues aquí?-preguntó otra vez-si no me contestas por lo que te acabo de decir,lo siento,pero no se como llamarte y..-pero antes de decir algo,un humo púrpura apareció en frente de ella y de allí salió la misma mujer de la otra noche._

_-Lo siento por haber tardado tanto querida-se disculpó la mujer,que hoy llevaba un traje de color rojo,con su misma máscara y llevaba el pelo recogido por un moño pero aun así dejaba caer mucho pelo-me quede en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habías venido._

_-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó la rubia._

_-Claro,las que quieras._

_-Estamos en un castillo?_

_-Si._

_-Y tu eres la reina?_

_-Si._

_-Lo siento por mis modales,es que no sabía que eras una reina y aparte que nunca e estado en frente de una-empezó Emma muy nervioso y bajo la mirada._

_La reina se acercó a donde ella y ella se esperaba que la iba a insultar o molestarlá,pero no paso nada de eso,con sus dedos suaves pero fuertes levantó su mentón y sus miradas estaban a la misma altura._

_-Tranquila,Emma,no pasa nada y no tienes que avergonzarte,tu eres la unica quien me puede tratar como a ti te apetezca,mientras tu seas feliz yo seré feliz-le susurro mientras se acercaba más._

_-No me vas a castigar ni nada?-preguntó la rubia un poco ruborizada por la cercania de la morena._

_-Yo jamás te castigaría pero me gustaría hacer un trato contigo-hablo la reina con voz ronca._

_-Que trató?-pregunto la rubia mirando el rostro de la reina aún teniendo la máscara,miro un poco más abajo y vio una cicatriz arriba de los labios,se le hacía muy familiar,como la voz,pero de donde?_

_-Te puedo enseñar todo lo que quieras,pídeme lo que sea pero quiero algo a cambio-empezó la reina mientras con su otra mano acariciaba cálidamente la mejilla de Emma._

_-Yo no tengo nada encima para darle,su majestad-respondió educadamente Emma._

_-No te estoy pidiendo dinero ni nada por el estilo querida-contestó la reina mientras sus ojos empezaban a mirar los labios de la rubia-deseo darte un beso en tus labios,sólo uno,si tu quieres..necesito besarte Emma-y con decir eso de nuevo miró a la rubia quien estaba confundida y un poco nerviosa._

_-Esta bien-susurro Emma,pero fue totalmente oída por la morena quien sonrió dulcemente antes de cortar la distancia por completo._

_Emma tenía los ojos abiertos,quería pensar para poder saber quien era esta reina,tiene pelo marrón,ojos marrones,una cicatriz arriba del labio,y su perfume era de manzana y tenía un olor extraño,como de magia?_

_La rubia empezó a unir sus ideas y empezó qué persona podría ser y además de Storybrooke porque estos sueños empezaron cuando ella vino aquí._

_Mary Margaret? No. Ruby? se ruborizo al pensar que la reina era ella,era Regina?Bueno ella no tiene el pelo largo pero en todo lo demás eran idénticas:_

_La misma cicatriz,el mismo perfume quitando que la alcaldesa no tiene ese extraño olor a magia,su mirada hacia ella es la misma,hablan igual bueno casi ya que la reina al ser reina tiene una voz más majestuosa pero eran idénticas,no se habría enamorado de Regina?ella había destruido sus muros?Con solo eso tuvo una sensación de miedo,de que alguien la volverá a hacer daño de nuevo,no podía enamorarse,sería que le gustaba,bueno a quién no?Regina era hermosa,era normal que cualquiera estuviese atraído por ella._

_Cuando la reina se separó,miro que Emma estaba muy inquieta._

_-Emma,estas bien?-pregunto Regina con voz preocupada._

_-Eres..ella..verdad?-susurró la rubia muy inquieta._

_-Que?-pregunto otra vez la reina mientras la miraba con confusión y preocupación._

_-Regina-contesto la rubia-eres la Regina de Storybrooke la que no deja de acosarme verdad?_

_-Si querida,soy Regina,pero no esa débil Regina de Storybrooke,más bien soy Regina del bosque encantado,la reina-dijo Regina mientras se quitaba la máscara y dejaba ver su cara,era la misma que la de la alcaldesa._

_-Si eres del bosque encantado,eres la reina y además hueles a manzanas significa que eres la reina..-Emma recordó que Henry le había dicho que Mary Margaret era su madre,Blancanieves y Regina era la rival de su madre,la madrastra malvada,la reina malvada,se había dejado besar por la supuesta bruja quien había amargado la vida de su supuesta madre,menos mal que eso no era verdad o sino habría guerra entre las dos reinas._

_Y en ese momento Emma despertó._

-Regina-suspiro Emma al despertarse.

-Que pasa con la alcaldesa?-preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

-Nada,oye Mary Margaret tengo una pregunta para ti-empezó Emma.

-Claro,nos dirigimos al restaurante de la abuelita y me preguntas por el camino-propuso la morena y la rubia aceptó.

Las dos se vistieron y se dirigieron al restaurante.

-Y bueno que era eso de lo que me querías preguntar-dijo la profesora.

-Tu piensa que eres Blancanieves y que tienes una hija-empezó Emma

-Blancanieves tiene una hija?-se sosprendio la morena.

-Al parecer los cuentos no contaron lo que pasó después-contestó Emma-pues su hija en realidad o al parecer es el alma gemela o amor verdadero de la bruja que te amargó la vida.

-la reina malvada-susurró la morena sin saber porque le hacía enfadar ese título.

-Cómo te sentirías?-pregunto la rubia.

-Si estamos hablando de la famosa reina malvada,pensaría que la había lanzado un hechizo o maldición y no dejaría que se acercarse ni que hablase con mi hija-contestó Mary.

-Pero qué pasaría si fuera aquella quien amó la reina antes de convertirse en la malvada bruja-dijo la rubia con seriedad.

-La reina malvada,enamorada?-se sosprendio la morena-es la segunda vez que me sosprendo en este día.

-Al parecer amiga mía,los cuentos no lo cuentan todo-confesó la rubia.

-Pues sí fuera así,la bruja me tendría que demostrar que amaba en verdad a mi hija-confesó Mary-una curiosidad,quien es la reina malvada?

-No sabes quien es?-pregunto Emma pensando que su amiga estaba loca.

-Si,ya se quien es,la madrastra de Blancanieves...me refiero aquí,en Storybrooke,si yo Blancanieves estoy aquí y si la bruja ha echado una maldición,ella tendrá que estar aquí también no?

-Henry me ha dicho que tu famosa madastra,es Regina-término Emma.

-La alcaldesa?Bueno le veo ahora más sentido porque no la puedo soportar mucho y ella el porque me hace imposible mi vida-admitió la morena-y quien es mi supuesta hija.

-No te lo vas a creer pero soy yo-confesó la rubia.

-Ahora que lo dices te pareces un poco a mi-dijo Mary fijándose en Emma.

-y mi supuesto padre, tu príncipe es David,mi ayudante-dijo Emma.

-Por eso me sentire atraída por él-dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Si acabas de conocerlo-se quejó la rubia.

-No lo e podido evitar,es tan encantador-suspiro Mary-espera todo lo de antes y si tu eres mi hija...Emma estás enamorada de Regina?

-Pues claro que no! Igual me atrae pero eso de enamorarme-empezó Emma con nerviosismo.

-Que te atraiga una persona es un primer paso para enamorarte de ella-dijo Mary.

-Pues yo no,no soy capaz de enamorarme de nuevo-contesto la rubia.

-Emma se que tienes miedo que Regina éste rompiendo tus muros pero fíjate si dejas que te los rompa podrás amar de nuevo,encontrar un final feliz-intentó la morena.

-No quiero enamorarme,no quiero ser débil...Toda mi vida he sido una chica solitaria,sin familia,sin amigos,estaba sola,cuando tenía 18 conocí a Neal y por primera vez confíe plenamente en alguien,una gran parte de mi corazón decía que este no era mi alma gemela pero no me importaba,sólo quería ser feliz,pero un día el me dejo sola,por haberme enamorado,por haberle creído,por haber confiado me metieron en la cárcel..y el me dejo embarazada y con unas esperanzas rotas,puede que existan los finales felices pero no están hechas para mí-contó la rubia mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

-Emma lo siento tanto-admitió la morena al haber oído la triste historia de su amiga.

-No pasa nada,entremos-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fingida

Después,Emma se fue a la estación con David y estuvieron trabajando,al caer la noche mientras se dirigía al apartamento pudo ver como Mary y David sonreían juntos,estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

En el apartamento,se quitó la chaqueta y las botas,se tumbó en la cama y miró el anillo.

-"En verdad,estos sueños que he tenido con la supuesta reina malvada ha sido gracias a este anillo y si me lo quito y ya no sueño más con ella?Es una estupidez pero por probarlo"-y al pensar en eso,se quitó el anillo y lo dejó en la mesa.

Y esa noche no soñó ni con la reina ni con el castillo.

Las próximas semanas fueron casi exactamente iguales,se levantaba,se ponía el anillo,comía con sus amigas,acompañaba a su hijo,evitaba a Regina aunque esta se la ponía complicado,al ser la alcaldesa,iba a trabajar,charlaba con David,trabajaban,iba a cenar con él y Mary,iba al apartamento se quitaba el anillo y se dormía.

Un día Regina ya tuvo bastante,tenía que saber el porque su rubia la estaba evitando,había hecho algo mal?Si fuera a si se enteraría que había hecho mal y lo arreglaría y con ese pensamiento se fue dirigiendo a la estación de sheriff cuando se encontró a Blancanieves saliendo de allí.

-Hola señorita Blachard-dijo Regina con una sonrisa fingida-se puede saber que hacías en la estación de sheriff,a la hora del recreo?

-Pensé,que Emma y David tendrían hambre y les traje comida-admitió Mary.

-A tu querido David puedes darle la comida que quieras pero no puedo dejarte querida,que intentes alimentar a mi Emma con esa comida-dijo la alcaldesa con cara de asco.

-Cuandas veces te lo repetiré,Emma no es tuya y jamás lo será-dijo la morena más joven-ella jamás caerá en tus brazos.

-Mi querida Mary Margaret,ella está apunto de caer y yo sólo seré la única quien la pueda sostener-dijo Regina mientras su sonrisa malvada crecía más.

-Normal que te este evitando,ella ya ha visto que no eres para ella,tu no te la mereces-admitió Mary,antes de que Regina se le acercara peligrosamente y la mirara con odio y mucha rabia.

-Tu no me conoces bien,querida,soy más adecuada que ningún otro,sabes te daré un consejo,yo que tu me alejaría de ella-le amenazó la alcaldesa apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-O sino que?-pregunto la morena con la mirada desafiante.

-Juro que destruiré tu felicidad aunque lo último que haga sea eso-amenazó la alcaldesa.

-No me das miedo,Regina,y como ella vive en mi apartamento no quiero que te acerques a mi vivienda,juro que la protegeré de ti mientras que este despierta-juro Mary.

-Vas a arrepentirte de tus palabras-juro Regina mientras se dirigía a su casa,necesitaba hablar con su otro yo.

En la tienda del Señor Gold,este se tenía que enfrentar a la furia de la reina.

_-Porque no puedo hacer que venga a mi castillo?Ya la tenía,sabía quien era yo,iba a reconquistarla,pero no se porque pero ya no puedo hacerlo-se quejó la reina muy cabreada._

-Es simple querida,la señorita Swam se quita el anillo que tu le diste antes de que tu madre la mandará aquí-empezó Rumpelstilskin.

-_Que tiene que ver el anillo que le di,con que no venga a mi castillo?-preguntó Regina._

-Ese anillo,no es uno corriente,querida,ese anillo puede conectar dos mundos,por eso tu podías traerla a ella en sueños-explicó el duende.

-_Me estas diciendo que ahora tendré que esperar a que la maldición se rompa para volver a ver a mi princesa?-preguntó la reina malvada con ira-no quiero esperar más,quiero tenerla en mis brazos ya!_

-Tranquilízate su majestad,la maldición está apunto de romperse,en menos de una semana tendrás a tu cisne en tu mundo-prometió el duende.

_-Espero que lo que digas sea verdad,pero te daré dos días,hoy y mañana,como para mañana muy tarde,no esté aquí,juro que mandaré al pirata a por tu cabeza-amenazó la reina con una sonrisa malvada._

-Y como harás después,para tener a tu princesa?-preguntó el duende con nerviosismo.

-_No sé,pero sabes?Todo lo quiero al final,lo consigo y lo que deseó es Emma,mi princesa cisne-dijo la reina antes de desaparecer._

_Después de ver como el duende desaparecia,la reina intentaba calmarse,no podía esperar mucho más de dos días,no después de haber probado por segunda vez los labios de su rubia,no después de ver la cara de confusión de su cisne,no después de haber visto cómo se ruborizaba al decir su nombre,la quería y la quería ahora,en el momento que su cisne pisara el bosque encantado,daría toda la fuerza de su ser por traerla a sus brazos,por tenerla en su castillo._

_Derrepente un soldado mal herido entro a sus aposentos._

_-Se puede saber que ha pasado?-preguntó Regina con voz fría._

_-Mi reina,el prisionero ha huido,las chicas que estábamos persiguiendo lo han rescatado-dijo el soldado temblando de miedo._

_-Ir a por ellos!Que no escapen!Y los quiero antes de dos días,porque en ese día vendrá la otra reina quien gobernará a mi lado-gritó la reina-así que marchaos a capturar,si no queréis ver la ira de vuestra reina-amenazó está._

_-Si,a sus órdenes-dijo el soldado antes de irse corriendo._

_-"Hoy al parecer no es mi día"-pensó la reina mientras miraba al techo,cuando una voz conocida la hizo mirar al espejo._

-Puedes dejar de mirar al techo?necesito que me des algo-dijo Regina con voz impaciente.

_-Lo siento,alcaldesa-se disculpó de una forma burlona-y dime que necesitais,con tanta urgencia?-preguntó ella mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios-"igual este día sería el mejor de todos"._

**Continuará...**

**Que le pedirá Regina a la reina?**

**Podran la reina y Regina reconquistar a su cisne?**

**Emma podrá enamorarse de nuevo?**

**Habrá algún final feliz?**

**Esas preguntas se contestaran a lo largo de la historia.**

**Espero que comentéis y lo siento por haber tardado tanto.**

**Lo siento por la ortografía**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

**no me pertenece erase una vez, ni sus personajes, porque o sino swanqueen seria canon.**

**Un poco triste pero bueno.**

**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**capítulo 12:**

-_Y bien?Si me habéis llamado,será por algo importante no?-preguntó con voz burlona la reina._

_-_Quiero que me des la manzana-dijo la alcaldesa.

-_Manzana?No se porque debéis acudir a mi,si tu ya tienes muchas manzanas-dijo la la reina con su sonrisa malvada._

_-_No os agais la idiota,reina,os conozco muy bien-amenazó la alcaldesa.

_-Vamos,querida sólo estaba bromeando-admitió la reina-y haber si acierto quieres esa manzana para Blancanieves verdad?_

-Si,necesito librarme de ella y de Encantador,primero me quitare a Blancanieves y después expulsare a su príncipe y entonces sólo me quedará reconquistar a mi cisne-y al decir lo último una gran sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios.

_-Esta bien-dijo la reina mientras su mente estaba en ira contra la alcaldesa-"Como se atreve esa debilucha,llamar a mi Emma su Emma,tranquila mi amor te sacare de las garras de esa alcaldesa"_

-No estas enfadada ni nada por estilo?-preguntó la alcaldesa mirando a la reina haber si veía algún signo de mentira-"no puedo creer que no esté furiosa por haber mencionado a mi Emma,se habrá dado cuenta que no tiene ninguna posibilidad?".

_-Por qué debería estarlo querida?-preguntó inocentemente la reina mientras todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos de ir a ese mundo,coger a Emma y hacerla suya en frente de la alcaldesa para que le quedara claro a quien pertenecia Emma._

-Bueno,sueles cabrearte mucho,cuando suelo decir que Emma es mía-se recuerda Regina,mientras intentaba mirar más a la reina para a ver si veía algún signo de estar mintiendo,pero no veía nada de eso.

_-Un poco si me molesta,pero ya me e dado cuenta,que no estoy hecha para Emma-mintió la reina,poco sabía la alcaldesa que ella era más lista y tenía más poder que ella,por eso la alcaldesa no podía ver si estaba mintiendo o no-"Ja,estúpida madame mayor,eres tan estúpida como todos tus habitantes menos mi cisne,no sabes que si te doy mi manzana estoy más cerca de mi final feliz"_

-Oye,deseas algo a cambio?-preguntó Regina aún no muy segura.

_-El corazón de Blancanieves-mintió la reina-"no necesito el corazón de esa estúpida,solamente necesito a mi princesa cisne"_

-Pero si ya tienes a Blancanieves en tu mundo,para qué quieres el corazón de la Blancanieves que está aquí?-preguntó dudosa la alcaldesa.

_-Si le enseño a la prisionera,su corazón se destruira en mil pedazos,al saber que en ningún mundo tiene su final feliz-sonrió maliciosamente la reina-y con eso mi venganza estará completa-mintió por tercera vez la reina malvada-"cuando mate al príncipe azul mi venganza ya se completó"_

-Al parecer es muy difícil complacerte su majestad-sonrió maliciosamente la alcaldesa-en eso nos seguimos pareciendo,ya que hay pocas personas quien verdaderamente nos pueden complacer completamente-suspiró la alcaldesa mientras ella y la reina pensaban en una misma persona...Emma.

En ese momento Emma sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

-Estas bien?-se preocupo David.

-Si,e sentido un escalofrío nada maaaa acchuhh-estornudo Emma.

-Estas segura que no estás resfriada?-se levantó David acercándose a Emma y toco su frente y no tenía fiebre-pues fiebre no tienes.

-Y que será?Nunca me había pasado-se preocupo Emma.

-Igual alguien esté pensando o hablando de ti-saco David mientras su carácter de padre protector se ponía en marcha-"como alguien esté pensando mal,de mi hija,sabrá la furia del príncipe encantador"

-En serio?Y quién podría pensar en mí?-preguntó Emma sosprendida que alguien pensara en ella.

-Pues ahora no lo sé-admitió David-"pero si me entero quien es,y si sus pensamientos,no se sean puros,querrá no haber nacido"

De nuevo en la casa de la alcaldesa.

-Y bien me das la manzana?-pregunto la morena.

_-Sí querida-dijo la reina mientras sacaba una manzana envenenada por arte de magia y dársela a la alcaldesa._

-"Ahora solo falta,que Blancanieves pruebe de la fruta prohibida..ya se como lo haré"-pensó Regina con una sonrisa que si alguien la viese saldría muerto de miedo.

-_Bueno te dejo querida,espero que tengas suerte con tu plan-dijo la morena antes de desaparecer._

-"y ahora hora de cocinar"-pensó Regina antes de ir a cocinar con la manzana,después de 15 minutos,ya estaba hecha la comida,una empanadilla hecha de manzana,después lo metió en un plastico para que no se estropeara,cogió las llaves maestras y se dirigió al apartamento de Mary Margaret.

Al llegar abrio la puerta con una de sus llaves,puso la empanadilla encima de la mesa del comedor,despues antes de irse,miró a la habitación y sonrió malvadamente,ya faltaba muy poco para conseguir su final feliz y se fue.

Emma había ido a buscar a Henry y los dos se dirigieron al apartamento de Mary Margaret,subieron,Emma abrio la puerta de la habitacion y se dio cuenta que había había una gran empanadilla.

-Eso lo ha hecho mi madre-dijo Henry mientras leía la pequeña carta.

_Para la señorita Blanchard._

_Se que no hemos sido las mejores amigas,por eso te he traído esta empanadilla de sabor de manzana,espero que te guste._

_La alcaldesa Regina Mills._

Henry cogió un trozo de la empanadilla y se quedó mirando a Emma.

-Henry esta empanadilla esta echa para Mary Margaret-le regaño la rubia.

-Es por eso que tengo que hacer esto,no sólo para salvar a Blancanieves sino también para que tu creas en la maldición-dijo Henry muy seguro.

-Henry,los cuentos no existen,es imposible que yo sea la prometida de la madastra de mi madre-intentó Emma.

-Puede que no creas en mi o en la maldición pero yo creo en ti-admitió el pequeño antes de comer un pedazo de la empanadilla.

-Lo ves no ha pasado nada-dijo Emma,pero derrepente Henry cayó al suelo,había caído en un sueño profundo-Henry..Henry!-se preocupo Emma.

Y en menos de pocos minutos,Emma había llevado a Henry con David quien la vio salir muy rápido y la siguió y de la misma atendieron al pequeño.

-Que le ha pasado?-preguntó el Dr Whale.

-Que ha comido un trozo de esta empanadilla y se ha caído al suelo-dijo Emma mientras era consolada por David.

-No parece que era alérgico-dijo el doctor mientras miraba la boca del chico-por favor avísame si tiene otra cosa.

-Le estoy diciendo que al comer esto se ha caído-gritó Emma-es como si fuese magia-susurró la rubia mientras se dirigía al libro y al tocarlo unas imágenes empezaron a salir en su mente.

_Todas las historias que hay en este libro,han pasado son reales y tu sales en el._

Lo recordó todo,ella era la hija de Blancanieves,vio como su padre luchaba para ponerla a salvo y la ponía en el armario,pero era imposible que ella era la alma gemela de aquella de quien destruyó su infancia,su familia,quien separó a sus padres,aquella quien era la culpable quien ahora Henry estuviera así,sintió rabia por que esa persona fue la culpable de su horrible infancia y dolor y tristeza porque esa mujer con sólo mirarla había destruido una gran parte de su muro..la mujer a quien debía odiar pero sabía perfectamente que jamás podría odiarla..Regina la alcaldesa o mejor dicho la reina malvada.

**Continuará...**

**Emma ya ha recordado quien era antes de la maldición,una princesa de verdad,pero no ha recordado quién era realmente,la chica de los establos,el amor verdaredo de nuestra querida Regina,pero creo que en los dos mundos Emma terminaría siendo princesa y reina,ya que en el otro mundo Regina es la reina y Emma sigue estando comprometida y en este lo es de nacimiento, al ser la hija de Blanca y su príncipe.**

**Ahora nuestra alcaldesa y nuestra reina malvada lo tendrán muy complicado.**

**Podrá Emma salvar a Henry?Alguien la ayudara?**

**Que va pasar cuando vea a Regina?Y cuando esta se entere que los recuerdos de Emma han regresado pero sólo cuando es una princesa?**

**Estas preguntas se responderán con algunos capítulos.**

**Ya queda muy poquito para que nuestra salvadora y con alguien más..seguramente ya sabréis quien es..viajen al otro mundo.**

**Que disfrutéis de este capitulo,nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**no me pertenece erase una vez ni sus personajes porque o si no swan queen seria canon,pero que le vamos a hacer,esta historia lo hago por diversion y para entretener a los leectores.**

**que disfruteis**

**viva la SWAN QUEEN**

**Believe in love**

**Capitulo 13**

Emma empezó a pensar en algo,para poder salvar a su hijo,tenía que haber algo.

-Emma estas bien?-pregunto David preocupado.

-Si,perfectamente-intento Emma forzar una sonrisa,derrepente miro hacia abajo y al ver el anillo,descubrió quién la podía ayudar,el Señor Gold.

-David,tengo que salir a hacer algo,te puedes quedar aquí a cuidar de Henry?-preguntó Emma tímidamente,no podía hablar cómodamente al saber que su ayudante era su supuesto padre.

-Cuenta con ello-se lo aseguro él con una sonrisa.

Emma le sonrió de vuelta y se fue marchando,justo cuando estaba por salir por la puerta se chocó con alguien.

-Ay,lo siento te he hecho daño?-dijo la sheriff recuperándose del golpe.

-No,tranquila,tu Emma en cambio estas bien?Tu te has caído al suelo.-dijo la voz que ahora mismo la rubia ni la quería oír ni en la radio.

-Si,estoy bien-dijo Emma levantándose y yéndose mientras evitaba a la morena quien la siguió a fuera.

-Se puede saber porque me estas evitando?-preguntó Regina enfadada.

-No necesito darte explicaciones,madame mayor o debería decir..su majestad-dijo Emma burlándose al decir la última palabra y intentando irse más rápido para que la alcaldesa no la pudiese coger.

-Emma espera-gritó la ex reina,mientras la cogía del brazo y la arrastraba a un callejón,donde la puso entre ella y la pared.

-Sueltame!Tengo cosas que hacer,no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo!-gritó la rubia intentado huir de las garras de la ex reina.

-No te pienso soltar!-se lo aseguro la morena con seriedad-porque me estas evitando?Mirame mi Emma-dijo la reina con una gran posesivididad al decir mi.

-No soy tuya-dijo Emma,pero muy al fondo de su corazón le decía que en realidad le pertenecía completamente a la morena.

-Oh,querida,si que lo eres-se lo aseguro la morena mientras se acercaba más a ella,sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sus labios estaban a unos milímetros-me perteneces y no digas que no te gusta que sea tan posesiva contigo,porque ya se que te encanta que sea así-dijo rozando los labios de la rubia-cuando salvemos a nuestro hijo,te haré que caigas de nuevo en mis brazos y cuando ya estés enamorada de mi-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente y Emma habrio los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos negros quien estaban llenos de deseo y la rubia trago mucho-te demostrare personalmente que eres mía y sólo mía..no tienes ni idea de cuanto he esperado que llegue ese momento-admitió la reina antes de cerrar sus ojos y dirigirse para besarla,pero no se dio cuenta que la rubia se había agachado y se había alejado,entonces nuestra querida reina besó a la pared.

-Buahh-dijo Regina con asco,al besar a la pared y al separar miró a su rubia quien con la mirada decía que se lo merecía.

-Entonces es cierto?-pregunto la rubia,intentando no ponerse nerviosa después de haber oído a la alcaldesa.

-Sí-admitió la morena,mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su rubia.

-No te acerques-se lo advirtió la rubia-así que querías envenenar a mi madre no?

-Como lo sabes?

-Porque gracias a ti,Henry está bajo tu maldición ahora-dijo Emma fríamente.

-Yo lo siento mucho-dijo Regina mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro-porque no me habías dicho que había caído en mi maldición?

-Oye,que tu me has empezado a asaltarme-le culpo la rubia.

-No te estaba asaltando,sólo te estaba diciendo la verdad,eres mia-se defendió la morena-creo que no se pueden guardar secretos a tu prometida,trae mala suerte.

-No soy tu prometida-atacó Emma.

-Si lo eres,ese anillo lo demuestra-señaló Regina el anillo-yo te lo di,una semana antes de que mi madre te separase de mi,tu me dijiste que si,lo que te hace ser mi prometida-le contó la morena.

-Y yo me lo creo-dijo Emma-como voy a ser tu prometida,si soy la hija de tu hijastra.

-Ex hijastra-le corrigió la alcaldesa.

-Como sea,ya hablaremos,cuando salvemos a Henry-prometió la rubia.

-Bien,pero has hecho tu promesa-se lo aseguro la morena-ahora tenemos que ir a donde el señor Gold,mejor dicho Rumpelstilskin.

Las dos empezaron a ir hasta que llegaron a la tienda del duende.

Al entrar,vieron como esté sonreía,las esperaba.

-Que me hace ser tan afortunado para poder ver a la salvadora y a la reina malvada juntas?-preguntó este.

-Dime cómo salvar a Henry-dijo Regina no haciendo caso a lo anterior.

-Os puedo ayudar,si me dais algo a cambio-les propuso el duende.

-Qué es?-pregunto la rubia impaciente.

-Es un jarrón,muy valioso,será fácil encontrar,donde está escondido,pero no será facíl sacarlo-dijo el duende.

-Donde esta escondido?-preguntó la ex reina con su voz de reina malvada.

-Tu conoces quien es el escondite,aquella a quien casi le destruyes para poder tener de nuevo tu hechizo-dijo el ser oscuro,mientras traía una caja.

-Que hay en ésta caja?-preguntó la rubia.

-Aquí,esta-dijo abriendo la caja-la espada de tu padre,la necesitarás.

-No,Emma no puedes ir-se lo suplicó Regina-"no puedo dejar que le hagan daño"

-Es la única manera-admitió Emma-no dejare que Henry muera-mientras levantaba la espada-vámonos-dijo antes de salir de la tienda y siendo seguida por la morena.

-Emma espera-pidió la morena para alcanzar a su rubia.

-Que quieres?

-Quiero que me des 10 minutos,tengo que hacer algo,espérame en la librería de en frente-dijo la morena señalando a la librería abandonada y yéndose al psiquiatra,al entrar vio a un guardia.

-Lo siento pero tengo la orden de que nadie pase-dijo el guardia.

-Ni siquiera,la alcaldesa puede pasar?

-Ni siquiera usted.

-Me acabas de decir que no-se dirigió la alcaldesa peligrosamente al guardia con ojos que si se podían matar,el guardia ya estaría muerto.

-Esta bien,puedes pasar-dijo al fin el pobre,apartandose de la puerta con nerviosismo.

-Eso me parece más lógico-sonrió malvadamente la alcaldesa antes de entrar y ir a una puerta y abrirla.

-Quien eres?-pregunto la mujer dentro de ese cuarto.

-Alguien que te sacará de este infierno-se lo aseguro la morena-escúchame bien pequeña,tienes que ir al restaurante de la abuelita y dile a una tal Ruby que la que te salvó fue Regina.

-Esta bien,lo haré-sonrió la mujer con una sonrisa-Perdona que le pregunte,usted sabe como me llamo?

Y antes de irse Regina le respondió con una sonrisa,ahí que ver lo que la morena tenía que hacer,si al final terminará ayudando a todos,dejarían de temerla,pero por lo menos sería la reina,la reina de su cisne.

-Hay que ver lo que me haces hacer mi querida Emma,para tener tu confianza,creo que por tu culpa,todos me dejarán de temer,pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para obtener tu corazón de nuevo,oh mi querida rubia no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer para tener lo que quiero y lo que quiero eres tu...y siempre consigo lo que quiero y estaba vez no será lo contrario.

Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,mientras miraba el anillo.

-"Es verdad que soy la prometida de la reina malvada?No tiene mucha lógica pero si lo de la maldición es verdad,es cierto que yo también soy la chica de los establos y a la vez una princesa?"-estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que Regina se había acercado y al verla con su anillo se acercó por detrás y empezó a besar sus mejillas suavemente,mientras la agarraba por la cintura,haciendo que esta se asustase un poco.

-Tranquila,sólo soy yo,dime en qué pensabas?-preguntó con curiosidad la morena mientras sus labios bajaban hasta su cuello.

-A caso le importa?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si haber si me importa?Oh querida Emma,toda tu existencia me importa,no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti-admitió la morena mientras sus labios se posaban en la oreja de la rubia-sabes,mi odio por Blancanieves es muy grande pero sabes eso no se compara con el amor que siento hacia a ti,aún tener mi corazón oscuro,no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti,ni aún cuando era reina malvada,no podía estar con alguien más,sabes el porque?No podía estar con alguien más porque tu eres la única quien me hace sentir entera,tu eres la única quien me puede satisfacer,hacer cumplir mis deseos,hacer que mi corazón late a cien por cien,te amo-admitió la morena,al oír las últimas palabras el corazón de la salvadora empezó a later más que nunca,la rubia se separó rápidamente al sentir como sus paredes se empezaban a caer sin parar,con sólo un toque de la reina y su corazón ya estaría desprotegido y ella no podía dejar que eso pase.

-Emma estas bien?-pregunto la morena intentando acercarse de nuevo,necesitaba al cisne en sus brazos,protegerla,que la dejara demostrarle su amor,que confiará en ella.

-Si..y mejor que ahora vayamos a por el jarro-dijo alejándose más de la ex reina.

-Bien-dijo la morena un poco triste al ver que su princesa no quiere acercarse a ella-"Puede que no te sientas cómoda conmigo Emma,pero te juro que daré uña y carne para que puedas sentirte cómoda al fin".

Las dos se dirigieron a la librería,al entrar la reina se dirigió a una pared y al tocar una parte de la pared,salió un ascensor.

-Bien que debo hacer?

-Ir a ahí abajo y enfrentarte a una amiga mia.

-Y porque no vas tu?

-Me odia,le hice algo malo y ahora ni me quiere ni en pintura-dijo la morena sin ningún sentimiento de sentirse triste ni culpable

-"No se siente ni culpable ni nada,seguro que esta puede amar a alguien?"-pensó la rubia entrando en el ascensor antes de ser parada por un brazo de la ex reina.

-Espera..-susurró la morena antes de que sus labios se juntasen al fin con las de la rubia.

Emma se quedó muy confusa y sosprendida,nunca la habian besado con tanto amor,no mientras no estaba dormida,aún recuerda cuando los labios de la reina se fusionaron con los de ella,se sentía completa y lo mismo estaba pasando con la alcaldesa y eso la asustaba y a la vez aunque no le gustara admitirlo le gustaba también.

Al sentir como a la alcaldesa se le estaba yendo de las manos,la rubia intentó quitarla de ella y al no poder se separó de sus labios y la morena lo entendió.

-Mejor que me vaya a abajo-dijo la rubia sosprendida.

-Si-ansistio la reina antes de cerrar la puerta del ascensor y poner en marcha el ascensor

En el hospital,David le estaba leyendo a Henry el libro de erase una vez.

-Y cuando el príncipe béso a Balncanieves una gran luz atravesó todo el reino,llevándose así toda la oscuridad-contó David-y es verdad campeón,es lo que sentí,si me hubiese despertado antes,te podría haber ayudado más y mira donde estás ahora,durmiendo como si de un segundo a otro vas a despertar.

Derrepente la máquina empezó a pitar.

-Que pasa?Dr Whale algo va mal-gritó el príncipe con preocupación.

-Le estamos perdiendo,Señor Nolan vayase de aquí-le ordenó el doctor mientras una enfermera le acompañaba a la salida.

Cuando salió,se encontró con Mary Margaret.

-David,como esta Henry?-preguntó la profesora.

-Al parecer lo están intentando traer,le están perdiendo y yo en cambio no puedo hacer nada-apretó los puños con fuerza.

-David,no te culpes,así es la vida-intentó calmarle Mary Margaret.

-Si ya lo se,es muy dura.

En el hostal de la abuelita,Ruby estaba un poco inquieta,como si de un momento a otro se iba a encontrar con alguien especial,derrepente vio entrar al ser mas hermoso que había visto en su vida,era morena de pelo largo,ojos azules como el mismísimo océano,y esa ropa no le pegaba nada,ella merecía una ropa decente no una bata del hospital.

-Hola,me llamo Ruby Lucas-se presentó la camarera aun hechizada por los ojos de aquella morena.

-Yo no me se mi nombre,antes una persona me ha dicho como me llamo,pero es de locos-confesó la oji azul.

-Bella-suspiro la morena.

-Perdón?.

-Nada,que eres Bella,deseas comer algo?Invita la casa-le propuso la camarera.

-Esta bien-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

Mientras con nuestras chicas favoritas,Emma ya estaba abajo del todo,al salir no vio nada pero derrepente salió un dragón y no parecía de estar de buen humor.

-Esto es de locos-suspiro la salvadora antes de soltar la espada y empezar a disparar con la pistola.

Pero al temible dragón no le hacían ni cosquillas y empezó a tirar fuego por su boca.

Emma se escondió en una roca,estaba nerviosa qué podía hacer,y al ver la espada se le ocurrió una idea.

-"No me lo puedo creer que voy a hacer esta locura,espero que salga viva de esta"-pensó la rubia antes de tirarse a por la espada y al cogerla sin perder ni un segundo se lo tiró al dragón quien por suerte le dio de lleno en el corazón,este desapareció y de ahí salió un jarrón.

Emma sin perder el tiempo,cogio el jarrón y se fue hacia el ascensor,quien después de avisar a la morena el mecanismo empezó a subir,hasta que en una se paró.

-Regina,qué pasa?-preguntó la salvadora-voy a subir-y al decir eso salió del mecanismo y iba a empezar a escalar para subir,pero en ese momento apareció el Señor Gold.

-Tu querida reina,se ha ido-admitió el duende-te ha abandonado pero por fortuna yo te e venido a ayudar,tirame el jarrón y le espero aquí.

Emma al oír las palabras,se sintió completamente destrozada,la alcaldesa había estado jugando con ella,esa reina solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

-No necesito su ayuda,ya lo escalaré-dijo la rubia.

-No creo,lo mejor es que me tirases el jarrón,con él no podrías subir.

-Esta bien,pero espereme ahí-dijo al fin la rubia antes de lanzarle el jarrón y cuando el duende lo atrapó este se fue.

-"Me ha mentido"-pensó con rabia la salvadora,al subir vio que la alcaldesa estaba atada,la desató y sin saber porque se sintió feliz que enrealidad no la había abandonado.

-No tenias que haber confiado en él,tu creías que yo sería capaz de dejarte sola?-preguntó con rabia la morena,mientras le ha agarraba con fuerza el brazo.

-Y qué querías que pensara?Toda mi vida me han abandonado,y no creía que esta no iba a ser igual-se defendió la rubia,mientras se intentaba quitar el gran agarre de la morena.

-Pues te daré un consejo-mientras su otra mano le acariciaba la cara suavemente-vete haciéndote a la idea querida,no sé si los demás lo harán pero yo jamás me iré de tu lado-se lo aseguró la alcaldesa-no se como habrá sido tu vida antes de venir aquí,pero quiero ser tu cojín para cuando desees llorar,ser tu ángel guardián para protegerte,ser la única reina que tengas en tu corazón ya que así este ya no sabrá lo que era tenerlo destrozado,ser tu sirvienta fiel que siempre hará lo que tu me ordenes,quiero ser tu fuego,la única que pueda darte calor en el invierno y también quiero ser la responsable de tu alegría,de tus sonrojos y de tus momentos de timidez.Y voy a destruir tus paredes que tienes delante de tu corazón,aunque lo último que haga sea eso-juro la morena antes de depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia y separarse de inmediato-Ahora tenemos que ir a por el duende,aun le podemos pillar.

Se iban a ir cuando,a Emma le empezó a sonar el salvadora lo cogio y al colgarlo,su nerviosismo se hizo mas grande.

-Viene del hospital.

En unos minutos las dos llegaron donde tenían a Henry,cuando a fuera se encontraron a Whale y a una monja quien las miraron con tristeza.

-Lo siento,lo hemos perdido-susurró el doctor.

Emma y Regina entraron en sala,la morena intentó acercarse a la rubia para que se pudieran desconsolar entre ellas,pero esta al ver las intenciones de la morena se alejó más de ella.

-Por favor,no te acerques-le suplico la rubia,antes de apartar un poco de la frente del chico y besarlo en la frente y de la misma salió una gran fuerza que cubrió todo Storybrooke.

En ese momento Henry abrió los ojos.

-Me has salvado-susurro el pequeño.

-Lo has hecho-admitió la ex alcaldesa con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hijo despertado.

No muy lejos de allí,con David y Mary.

-Principe-susurro la ex profesora antes de abrazarlo.

-Al fin te acuerdas Blanca-susurró él antes de que al fin la princesa y el príncipe volviesen a unir sus labios.

Y en la abuelita tampoco era muy diferente.

-Roja?-preguntó la morena.

-Bella-gritó la loba de alegría antes de abrazar a su amada.

-No os olvidéis de mí-dijo la abuelita fingiendo enfado.

-Abuelita-dijeron las dos antes de que las tres se uniesen en un abrazo.

En el hospital.

-Emma lo recuerdas?-preguntó Regina intentando acercarse.

-Lo de mi vida,cuando te conocí en el bosque encantado?

-Si esa-respondió Henry.

-No-admitió la rubia,bajando la mirada,haciendo que la morena no pudiese aguantar las ganas de llorar,el maldito duende la había engañado,pero no se iba darse por vencida,no cuando tenía a su cisne en su ciudad,ya la perdió una vez pero no la perderá por segunda vez.

-Majestad,yo que tu,me buscaría un escondite-hablo seriamente el hada azul.

La morena antes de irse,se acercó a sus seres queridos y los miró con llenos de amor y tristeza.

-No importa,lo que os digan los demás,yo os quiero muchísimo-les dijo a los dos y se fue corriendo hacia su mansión donde cogió el cojín de su hijo y la pulsera de su amada y empezó a llorar en ellos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba,Rumpelstilskin,había llegado a un pozo,habrio el jarrón y ahí había una poción de amor verdaredo,lo hecho y derrepente salió un humo púrpura quien empezó a expandirse por toda la ciudad.

En el hospital.

-Henry,que es eso?-preguntó Emma al ver el humo púrpura.

-Ni idea,pero creo que nada bueno-dijo el pequeño,abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

En la mansión,Regina soltó el cojín y aun agarrando la pulsera con fuerza,se asomó por la ventana y al ver el humo púrpura,su sonrisa volvió.

-"mi salvación a vuelto"-pensó la ex reina mientras el humo cubrió su mansión y mientras con Rumpelstilskin,este sonreía también.

-"Creo que enseguida ya no me tendré que preocupar por el pirata y cuando pase eso iré a buscarte Bae"

En el otro mundo la reina miraba ya por el espejo la ciudad de Storybrooke.

_-"La magia ha vuelto,bien hecho duende,ya te queda poco para que te deje en paz,no puedo aguantar mis deseos de tenerte y verte de nuevo mi hermoso cisne,ya falta muy poco para nuestro reencuentro"-pensó la morena-Cazador!_

_-Sí majestad-entró el cazador a toda prisa._

_-Ir preparando carteles por todos los reinos,vete preparando a todos tus soldados y llama a tus amigos los lobos-ordenó la reina-la búsqueda comenzará muy pronto._

_-La búsqueda de quién?-preguntó con curiosidad el cazador._

_-La búsqueda de mi princesa,la reina cisne va a volver-dijo Regina mientras apretaba la pulsera con cariño._

_-O sea que es su amor verdaredo-dijo el cazador,ya queriendo conocer a su otra reina._

_-Si,y ahora lárgate-le amenazó ella mientras empezaba a hacer una bola de fuego y de la misma el cazador se fue._

_-"Voy a estar lista,cuidado princesita el juego de que siempre jugábamos antes,"corre que te pillo"va empezar enseguida y cuando te atrape,nadie te separará de mí nunca más"-pensó la reina antes de irse a tomar un baño,tenía que estar muy atractiva para cuando su Emma la viese._

**Continuará.**

**El hechizo se ha roto,la magia ha vuelto y la reina ya se esta preparando para la caza.**

**En el siguiente,al fin reunión familiar,igual dos personas ya van al bosque encantado.**

**Y creerme que la reina y Regina van a sufrir mucho con los celos,que Emma no quiere hablar con ellas y ya veré..**

**Chicos e visto la cuarta temporada el primer capítulo y casi me pongo a llorar con las escenas de frozen y otras mas...**

**Yo solo veo,por frozen,Blanca y encantador,las escenas que salen nuestras dos chicas juntas y por muchas cosas,menos el captain Swan,outlaw queen y Robin Hood(no se pero no me cae nada bien el de la serie)Marian me da penita,Robin no te mereces ni a ella ni a la reina.**

**Y Love Girl gracias por comentar,si no fuera por ti seguro que no quisiera ya seguir con esta historia,gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejar un comentario en esta historia y espero que te guste este capítulo y a vosotros también queridos lectores.**

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

**Hasta otra!**

**Lo siento por la ortografía.**

**Creo que voy a hacer ICESWAN(EMMAXELSA)VS SWANQUEEN(EMMAXREGINA)quiero escribir sobre dos reinas luchando por el cisne,fuegovs hielo….no se pero tengo ganas de escrbir ese tipo de historia,aunque también me gustaria leer ese tipo de fic.**


End file.
